Harvest Moon: Back To Nature Drama
by ultimatemonkey32
Summary: This version is a more romantic and dramatic version of blackwolf39's version. Blackwolf39 gave me permission to rewrite this story since he's my cousin. Hope you enjoy. ON HIATUS FOR NOW! I've been busy with college lately.
1. Chapter 1: Memories Lead Me To Happiness

Hi people! This story is dedicated to my cousin blackwolf39! If you want romantic comedy, then come see his version of his story. But if you're the type who wants more romance, then you have come to the right place! Reminder: I do not own the main Harvest Moon characters except the one that my cousin made on his file. This version is more of a drama than a comedy type and as usual, both my cousin and I agreed on the main character to be called Koji and it will be KojixKaren. So I hope you enjoy this story.

Talking  
_Thinking/Memories  
_**Important words/Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 1: My Memories Lead Me to Happiness

It was the first day of summer in Mineral Town. Everyone was so happy and carefree. Suddenly, a car pulled up to a farm owned by an old man. Then, out of the car was a little boy, about the age of 5, who wore almost the same outfit as the old man.

"_Koji! You came! How's my favorite grandson?_"

The little boy just looked at his grandfather blankly. Instead of getting angry at his grandson, the old man just smiled and laughed.

"_Haha! Don't worry, its always hard to speak on first arrival!_"

A few weeks have already passed. The little boy just walked up to a tree in the middle of nowhere and laid there to rest.

"_(sigh) You know, country life isn't so bad… It's actually a lot better than the city…_"

His eyes grew heavier and then nodded off to sleep. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he heard singing. He then woke up to a beautiful voice full of joy. Then when he opened his eyes, he found a little girl looking at him in the face smiling.

"_What'cha doin?_"

"_Um… sleeping…_"

Then the girl tackled him to the ground and pinned him with a smile on her face. The boy blushed and the girl giggled at the sight of him blushing. Then she made him an offer that he wouldn't ever refuse.

"_Wanna play?_"

"_Um… sure…_"

And just like that, the two became instant friends. They played together throughout the whole summer. Finally, on the top of Mother's Hill, they both watched the sunset. It was the most beautiful thing that the little boy has ever seen. Then the girl sat a little closer to him and placed her hand on his. He blushed of course, but he didn't mind. Instead, of the usual "eww!! a girl touched me!!!" he smiled and sat a little closer to her as well. Then, the girl started singing the song that the little boy has heard the first time when they met. Then, the little boy joined in too. The two seemed like they will be friends forever. Then that sad day came. The little boy had to go back to his home town. The little girl went over to the farm to play with him and noticed that his parents have come to take him home.

"_You're leaving already? But we just started to become friends… Now I'll be lonely…_"

"_I'm sorry, but I have to go home. I'm only here for the summer…"_

The little girl started to cry and ran to hug the little boy. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Feeling the same way, he wrapped his arms around her too. The two of them felt a warm embrace between each other. Then the little girl pulled away, and smiled.

"_Well… can you at least promise me that one day… when you come back here… you'll play with me again? And when we get older…"_

She went to hold his hand.

"_We can get married?_"

The little boy thought for a minute and smiled at her.

"_Sure…_"

And just like that, the boy left with his parents to return to the city. Seasons went, years passed, and the little girl kept waiting for him to return. After several years, the girl has given up and stopped waiting. Ten years have already passed in Mineral Town. New faces have arrived, but the environment and friendship was the same. Suddenly, a moving truck stopped in the middle of an old abandoned farm. It looked as if no one has taken care of it for a while. Then, a young man stepped out of the back of the truck. He was fifteen years old and wore a blue and orange cap with the same outfit that the previous owner had. His eyes were brown and matches with his hair.

"_Well, gramps, things haven't changed one bit… The farm could use a bit of touching up though._"

Then, a small man, wearing a red suit with matching top hat and glasses walked up to him.

"Why hello Koji! You finally arrived!"

"Oh Mayor Thomas! You still haven't changed a bit."

"Well look at you! All grown up since the last time we met!"

Koji looked around his grandfather's farm. There was a bunch of weeds, twigs, rocks, and stumps that needed to be cutting. The once beautiful farm that existed ten years ago was no more.

"Koji, I think you know why you came here to the Sunshine Farm."

"I know."

"You are responsible for this farm. And if you could get it back to shape as it was ten years ago, then the whole town will accept you as the full owner of your grandfather's farm."

"And if I refuse?"

The mayor tilted his head down and spoke in a serious manner.

"If you couldn't get the farm back in shape in the next three years… we will have to ask you to leave."

Koji looked at the mayor with his brown eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. Because not only do I have to get this farm back in shape, but…"

Mayor Thomas looked up at him.

"I need to make up a promise that I have broken ten years ago."

The mayor smiled and shook Koji's hand. From now on, the Sunshine Farm is his, at least for now. After the mayor left, Koji looked up at Mother's Hill.

"_I know that I disappointed you before, but this time, I'll make it up to you… This time, I'm done breaking promises…_"

The next day on a beautiful spring morning, Koji woke up at 5:50 in the morning. The anxiousness was already getting to him and he couldn't wait to check out the town. He looked around and everything was as it has been for ten years. Except for the new faces of course. Suddenly, he stumbled upon a small store. He put his hand on the handle and opened it.

"_Open? At this time?_"

He looked at his watch and saw that it was already 9:00.

"_Wow… time really flies by here._"

He walked in to check it out. Suddenly, he saw a depressed looking man who was being hassled by what looked to be the doctor of the town.

"Just put it on my tab."

"Huh? Okay then."

As the doctor left, Koji noticed a woman who was talking to the man. She looked to be his wife.

"Jeff! You sold out on credit again?!"

"Well…"

"If you keep being like this, we'll be bankrupt!"

"…"

Then, a large man wearing a purple vest and graying hair walked in. He shows signs that he has been drinking.

"Hey Jeffy! I'm just gonna take this here bread! Just put it on my tab!"

Feeling as if he couldn't bear this any longer, Koji finally stepped in.

"You know you should really pay. There's a word for situations like this have you heard of it? It's called stealing."

"Don't worry about it kid, Jeff here is good for it! Ain't that right?"

Then, a young woman about the same age as Koji barged in. Koji looked in amazement on how beautiful she was. She had long brown hair with golden bangs at the front of her hair. She wore a purple vest with a sleeveless white t-shirt inside that matches the blue shorts and brown shoes that she wore. But the most beautiful feature about her was her face. She had sparkling, shimmering emerald eyes with a slight touch of purple mascara on her eyelids. And her smile couldn't help but make all the boys feel weak whenever they have succumb to it. She looks as if she just came out of a fashion model's magazine.

"Duke! Have you been buying on credit again?"

"Um… Karen! Hi!"

"Ugh! You know you should pay! Now give me the money or I'll give you nothing."

"Fine… I can never get away from you… Sheesh…"

He reached into his pockets and pulled out the money and Karen snatched it from him. Then, her emerald eyes looked up at Koji and smiled at him. He couldn't help but blush. She walked over to him to talk.

"Hi, I overheard the whole thing between you and Duke. I just wanna say thanks for keeping him in his place for a while until I came."

She then reached out for his chin and placed a small kiss to his cheek. Koji blushed redder than a tomato after that.

"You're the new guy that moved into the Sunshine Farm right?"

"Uh… well… um… uh… you see… uh…"

"(giggle) what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"I mean… yeah! My name's K-K-K-K-Koji…"

She laughed at his embarrassment.

"Well Koji, my name's Karen. Well, it's really nice to meet you."

She turned to go back into her house and then stopped for a moment and walked back to Koji to plant another kiss on his cheek and winked at him.

"(mwah) And welcome to Mineral Town."

Koji blushed and smiled. He walked back to his house to start off his day. He finally met all of the people in Mineral Town. He looked up to the sky and remembered all the good times he had during the summer. But what he doesn't know that his life will soon be full of love, drama, and tears.


	2. Chapter 2: Smell of Spring

Hey new chapter update! I hope you like it. I just finished this one after the first chapter in the same day. This time, we'll see if Koji will win or will lose. Karen's starting to get into her friendship with Koji. So I hope you guys enjoy this exciting new chapter of Harvest Moon: Back To Nature Drama. Enjoy! Oh but first, let me lay down a couple of ground rules. Rule number one, bad reviews **WILL** get deleted. Good reviews are welcome. Rule number two, don't you ever accuse me as a girl. What kind of girl would have the username "ultimatemonkey32"? Yes people, I am a guy writing this story. It takes a real man to reveal his sensitive side in writing romance stories. And rule number three, ENJOY THE STORY!!!

Talking  
_Thinking/Memories  
_**Important words/Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 2: Smell of Spring

It was the third day of spring. Koji had already finished his work and walked into town to talk with Karen. Upon arrival, he noticed Karen outside of the shop. So he went over to the bench and sat next to her.

"Hey."

Karen looked at Koji and doesn't seem to remember him.

"Hmm? Who are you?"

"Oh come on! You and I met yesterday? I stopped Duke from stealing? How could you not remember?!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are. You must be mistaking me for someone else."

Koji drooped his head in disbelief.

"You have gotta be kidding me."

Then Karen smirked and pounced on top of Koji and gave him another small kiss on the cheek and winked at him like she did earlier.

"(giggle) Just kidding!"

"Heh… Don't scare me like that…"

She stared at him with big puppy eyes.

"Aww… I'm sorry I scared you…"

"Do you have a crush on boys like this?"

"What?! No way! I only like to flirt for fun!"

"How many boys have you done this to?"

"You're actually my first…"

Koji blushed for a little bit. Then Koji noticed a young man walking up to them. He had bright orange hair with a white headband around it. He wore a green outfit with a dark green apron. He wasn't the best looking amongst Koji and Karen. In fact, he was kind of nerdy and his glasses made him look even worse.

"Hi Karen!"

"Oh hi Rick!"

Then she got up and kissed him. Koji watched in disgust. After the kiss, Rick formed a large smile on his face.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world!!!"

Koji couldn't help but think.

"_Gross… what does she see in this guy?_"

Then after a hug goodbye, Rick finally went into the store. Karen turned back and saw Koji's expression.

"Oh… you saw that?"

No answer. Koji was still in shock.

"I didn't think that you would actually see what was going on. It's just that Rick's my boyfriend and I can't just turn him down. I guess I should've told you that Rick and I are going out."

Finally, Koji shook the feeling away.

"Oh… um… it's no problem! Heheh… eh…"

"You look like you're about to throw up… Is something wrong?"

"What?! Pfft! No! Nothing's wrong!"

"Um… well, if you say so… I'll see ya then Koji."

She walked into the store and Koji looked up into the clouds.

"_Looks like you lucked out this time Koji…_"

He got up and went into the inn. He walked over to the bar and put his head down. Then Doug walked up to him and gave him a bottle of wine. Koji looked at it in confusion.

"Are you serious? You would actually let minors drink?"

"Well of course! And its on the house!"

Koji opened up the bottle and took a big drink out of it. After that, he felt better. He kept drinking until he finally felt much better. Then, Cliff walked over to Koji. He was a scruffy-looking dude with his hair tied back in a pony tail and he wore some clothes that almost looks like rags at first glance.

"Hey buddy."

"Huh? Oh hey Cliff."

"Wow, you don't look so good."

"Well, you know just drinking my grief away."

He sat at the stool next to Koji and ordered the same wine as Koji's. Koji kept drinking until he was greeted by Ann. She had orange hair tied into a cute looking braided ponytail held with a big white bow. She wore blue overalls, red sneakers, and a yellow shirt underneath with a cheerful expression on her face.

"Hi Koji! What's wrong?"

"Oh well, you know… girl troubles."

"Well, you can't get rid of them by drinking yourself silly. You should take a rest. You know, go to the waterfall and just sit next to the river. If its soothing for me, then it'll be great for you."

"…You know what? Thanks Ann."

He got off his stool and walked all they way over to the waterfall where he sat next to the river and skipped rocks.

"_Maybe I'm just getting my hopes up too much. There's no way Karen would ever wanna go out with me __**now**__. Besides, I hardly even know her that much… And the whole kissing thing was just an act. She's just the type of girl who just wants to flirt for fun. You're worrying too much Koji._"

He kept skipping rocks until Karen came over to see him. Koji looked back in surprise and moved over a bit for her.

"Hey Koji."

"Oh hey Karen. What are you doing here?"

"(sigh) I'm always here during the evenings. I think the sound of the river mellows me out."

She took off her shoes and put her feet into the water.

"(sigh) the water feels so nice…"

Koji saw her smile and couldn't help but melt at the sight of it. She was that beautiful.

"Oh Koji, the Spring Goddess Festival is tomorrow. Are you taking anyone?"

"Um… well, actually… no. I was kind of hoping to ask you."

Karen blushed and turned her head away from Koji.

"Oh I'm sorry Koji but… Rick already asked me to go with him. He's my boyfriend Koji, I can't let him down."

"…I know… I guess I was just hoping I would be able to go with you… I guess I just got my hopes up a little too much."

She placed her hand on his back and held him close to her.

"I'm sorry… we'll be able to see each other at the festival. Besides, there are more girls out there to take."

Koji looked at her and gave her a sad looking smile.

"No… I think I'd rather go alone than to go with someone else."

"Well… if you say so."

He got up and left. As he walked down the steps, he waved goodbye to Karen still with that sad smile on his face.

"I guess I'll see you at the festival tomorrow. Later."

"Later then…"

Karen looked at the water and left for home after a while. Upon arrival at her house, she talked with her mother.

"So Karen, your dress is ready."

"Oh, thanks Mom."

As a mother and as a woman of gossip, she couldn't help but interfere with Karen's business. So she went over to Karen at the kitchen table and talked to her.

"Karen, what's wrong? You're not usually this glum whenever your dress gets ready for the festival."

"I know, it's just that… today, Koji wanted to ask me to the festival when I already have plans with Rick. So…"

"…You turned him down…"

"Exactly. And when Koji left… he just looks so sad… It's like he really wanted to ask me…"

"Oh Karen, Koji's just lovesick… he only wanted to go out with you because he likes you."

"Mom, I don't even know the guy that well… we just met yesterday."

"But that doesn't mean for you to not make him feel better…"

Karen got up and went into her room.

"You're right. Maybe I should talk to him tomorrow."

Meanwhile, Koji was just laying in his bed with his dog on his chest.

"Hmm… go figure. I guess Karen really does like this Rick kid. Do you ever feel that way?"

Instead of answering, the dog just looked at him and licked his face. Then he jumped off and started to roll around on the floor.

"Yeah… I thought so."

He went back into bed and stared at the ceiling until his eyes got heavier. The next day, people were already coming out of their homes to go to the festival. Parents, couples, and family all came to the festival to see their grown daughters dance for the Spring Goddess. Girls ranging from the ages of 13 to 17 all came to the festival dressed up in pink with flowers in their hair and flower necklaces dangling from their necks. Rick waited in a bench for Karen while twiddling his thumbs like he's trying to be cool or something. Then, Karen arrived in a beautiful pink dress with a flower headband lined with Moondrops and pieces of jewels. She also chose to wear a different shade of mascara than her usual, a coral shimmering pink.

"Hey Rick."

"Hey… wow! You look awesome Karen!"

He held her face and kissed her. Karen blushed for a bit and started to look for someone special. She looked everywhere around her, but he wasn't there.

"_Did he decide not to go? Oh Koji…_"

Rick tried to find out what's wrong with her.

"Hey Karen, who're you looking for?"

"Huh? Oh umm… it's nothing…"

Then the mayor announced that the dance was already about to start, so Karen had to get her position ready. As she went up on stage, she looked around for one last time… still not there. Then, the music started. As Karen danced, she noticed a small flash of blue out of nowhere. As she stopped as a part of their dancing, it was gone. She kept dancing until it was over. Night had fell and people were already leaving. The dancers and their dates were already going off to somewhere to celebrate. Rick and Karen were the only ones left at the Town Square.

"Hey Karen! Wanna go to the inn to drink?"

"Um… no thanks. I think I'll just stay here for a while."

"Are you sure? I mean, what if you get hurt or kidnapped or raped or-"

"Rick, Mineral Town has never had a crime in its whole life. So stop worrying, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I could stay with you if you wa-"

"Just go home Rick. It's getting late anyway and your mom and Popuri must be sick."

"Um alright then. G'night."

Karen sat in Town Square with her dress in hand and stared at the clock. It was already 8:30 at night. Suddenly, when the street lights came on, Koji stepped out of the darkness and in front of Karen. Each having their own individual spotlight.

"Koji…"

"Thought I wouldn't come huh? Nah, I was watching you from behind the Square."

"Don't you think that's kind of scary? Just watching me from behind where I couldn't see you and then coming out of the darkness just to talk to me?"

They both laughed and Koji walked with her to the beach.

"You're a really great dancer Karen. You dance like a professional."

She blushed for a moment and smiled.

"Oh, thanks. Listen I wanna talk to you about yesterday and your offer."

A sudden shock came to Koji's face and his smile faded. His eyes suddenly turned sad.

"Oh, that… well…"

"The reason I couldn't go with you Koji is that… Rick's my boyfriend and I can't just ditch him. And besides, we just met only two days ago. I still need time to get to know you better. Do you know what I mean?"

"…Yeah… I guess…"

"Hey! Cheer up! I'm walking with you aren't I?"

Finally, a smile formed across Koji's face. After a quick drink with Karen at the inn, he walked her home.

"Thanks for being there for me Karen. I guess I gotta go home now."

But before he left, Karen took his arm and gave him a warm hug. Koji didn't feel shocked or surprised, but he felt comfortable.

"_Her hug… it's so warm… what is this feeling? I feel… comfortable._"

And in turn, he returned the hug. Karen smiled a bit and Koji did too. After Koji went home, Karen went into her bedroom to put her dress away. There, she found a bouquet of Moondrops on her bed with a card attached. As she opened the card, she felt a warm feeling in her heart.

"_Dear Karen,_

_I don't know you, and you don't know me. But we both know one thing. We have someone that we care about. So I hope this bouquet will show you how much I care._

_Your friend and always,_

_Koji._"

She grabbed the bouquet and felt a warm feeling in her heart. She smiled a bit and placed the flowers in a vase next to her. Then she looked at a picture of Rick and remembered how he would always freak out at the flash of a camera. She laughed a bit and then smiled at the thought of Koji and her meeting each other for the first time and blushed at the flowers that he gave her.

"_I know we only met a couple days ago… but…_"

She looked at the picture with Rick and the Moondrops.

"_I guess I'll just have to wait and see for a while…_"


	3. Chapter 3: Karen's Decision

Yay! More chapters! Since I have Thanksgiving Break at my school (5-day weekend!!!) I'll be able to put up more chapters easier! One word of warning however. To all of you Rick fans, I'm sorry if I made him a jerk. I really am, but I just don't like the guy. I'm not a huge diehard Rick fan. Now, I don't hate him, I just DISLIKE him. I'm really sorry. Oh and I apoligize if I'm going through the story a little too fast with Koji and Karen's emotions. I just want it to be good. So I hope you enjoy! And remember, **bad reviews deletion!!!**

Talking  
_Thinking/Memories  
_**Important words/Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 3: Karen's Decision

After sleeping in for a bit, Karen woke up to a beautiful morning where the skies are blue, the flowers are in full bloom, and everything was perfect. She went down to the kitchen to have breakfast and noticed Koji sitting at her table. She smirked a bit and then joked around with Koji for a while.

"(giggle) Don't you know that breaking and entering is against the law?"

"Heh… Oh please! Don't call the cops on me!"

They both laughed and Karen sat next to Koji.

"So what are you doing here at this time?"

"Oh you know, I just wanted to talk. Wow, a pink nightie with no coverage? So **that's** what you wear to sleep. I better put that down in my list."

She laughed and hit him gently on the shoulder.

"You pervert. Oh, by the way, I wanna say thanks for the flowers you gave me last night. I thought that was really sweet of you."

He blushed and smiled for a bit. Meanwhile, Rick was just passing by the store and noticed Koji and Karen talking with each other for a while.

"Huh? What's Karen doing with Koji?"

In the window, it looked like that they were having a great time talking with each other. Rick was already starting to feel a little jealous and wanted to talk to Karen. He went into the store and into Karen's house. There, Karen was surprised that Rick had come in without her permission.

"Oh hey Rick. I didn't know you were coming in."

"What's Koji doing here?"

"Why do you ask? We're only talking that's all."

Rick suddenly stared at Koji with cold eyes. Eyes that may be even funny looking, but cold nonetheless.

"Karen, what were you doing with Koji?"

"Look, Rick, it's none of your business. We're only talking. I need to have friends too you know."

"Hmm… Alright, I'll let you off easy this time Karen."

"Good!."

She approached him and kissed him while Koji turned away to not feel a little jealous. Rick left and Karen and Koji went back to their conversation.

"What do you see in that guy anyway?"

"Hmm? I guess its because he's funny. But not comedy funny, more like weird funny."

"I bet he really makes you happy huh?"

"Not all the time. Sometimes he can get a little in over his head. If I didn't go out with him, then I'd probably go out with someone who can just… you know…"

Koji stared at Karen, who's blushing madly about the perfect guy she wants to be with. The redness of her face combined with the tender color of her skin, the sparkling emerald eyes, and the smile on her face made Koji melt with love.

"Someone who can just what?"

"…love me and just have that spark... like Moondrops in full bloom."

"Well, doesn't Rick do that?"

"Well, he does care about me and is concerned about me, however, too concerned. It's just that, he doesn't have that spark in him."

"Oh. Hey Karen, if and only if, I asked you out, would you?"

"Hmm… of course. But that's only if right?"

"Um right."

"Then I'd totally go out with you. But Koji, I still don't have that much physical attractions for you. The best thing that we could be now is just best friends."

"I know… I'm only saying if."

Karen smiled and hugged him goodbye after their conversation. As Koji was about to cross the intersection from his house, the Poultry Farm, and the town, Rick appeared.

"Rick?"

"Let's both have a talk. The summit at Mother's Hill. Now."

Koji saw the expression on his face. The way he talked was so cold and he looked really mad. They stopped at the summit near the top of the mountain.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Alright buddy, now listen here."

"Hmm?"

"Karen's my girl. I've known her since we were still kids. I was the one who cared for her ever since she lost her first baby tooth and cried her eyes out thinking that all her teeth would fall. When she was sick, I took care of her."

"And your point is?"

"My **POINT** is that you better stay away from her if you know what I mean. So you'd better back off and try not to get so buddy-buddy with her! Those hugs were supposed to be reserved for me!"

"Okay buddy, I think you're getting a little high strung here."

Suddenly, Rick's face flashed with anger and grabbed Koji's collar.

"You better shut your mouth before I really hurt you."

Koji's expression turned from confused to shocked.

"I'm surprised that you would do this Rick. I thought you would've known better. You push me down the mountain, and everyone will know what would happen to me and what will happen to you. So you better calm down Rick."

Rick finally let go of his collar and warned him one last time.

"Remember, you better back off."

He went down the mountain and Koji looked back in confusion. After Rick's episode, he went down to the waterfall to relax. There, he met Karen at the river. She looked really stressed.

"Hey Karen, what's wrong?"

"I can't believe Rick would try to do something like this…"

"You saw what was going on at the top?"

"I saw the whole thing. How could Rick do that to you?! You could've gotten hurt if he pushed you down the mountain or even worse **KILLED**!!!"

"Don't worry Karen, it's alright. I mean I'm still here aren't I? And not in the hospital or graveyard?"

She smiled and laughed a bit. She sat a bit closer to Koji and rested her head on his shoulder. Koji felt a little bit worried.

"Um Karen, are you sure you should do this? I mean, what if Rick sees us?"

"Don't worry, he's not gonna see us. I just needed someone to be my teddy bear for a bit."

"So what are you gonna do with Rick?"

"I don't know… I may break up with him, but I'll give him another chance. However, if he does anything like that to you again, I'll leave his ass out on the ground."

"Ouch, I didn't know you're the violent type. But still, I can't be seen like this with you. He already told me to stay away from you."

"Then don't listen to him. Who's he to tell you what to do? You're my friend Koji and nothing will ever stop me from being with you. Not even Rick."

He smiled and both of them stayed at the waterfall till evening. Karen remembered something and got off Koji's shoulder.

"Oh I have to go Koji. I got date plans with Rick tonight."

"Umm… sure, no problem. Just remember something, if he gives you any trouble, you can come to me."

Karen smiled and gave Koji a big hug and left. Meanwhile, Rick was waiting at Town Square for her. It was almost one minute till their date started. Finally, Karen arrived.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"Where were you?"

"I was just out that's all."

"With who? Koji?"

"Heheh… why does it matter to you?"

"Never mind. Let's just go."

Rick took Karen out to the movies a couple miles away from town to see some movie called "Flowering Passion". During the movie, Karen cried her eyes out to the drama and romance of the story while Rick held her tight. A little too tight.

"Rick, aren't you holding me a bit tight?"

"I just wanna make you feel better. I'm there for you."

"I know you are, but I do need my personal space you know."

"Fine…"

He loosened his grasp and they both continued to watch the movie. After that, they both went to the park for a stroll back to town. There, Rick put his hands around her while Karen snuggled back. Unfortunately, Rick was giving passing men about his age some nasty looking glares.

"Rick, what are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop looking at them like that, they're not bothering us."

"I'm just trying to make sure you're safe."

"I'm already safe enough with you around. You don't have to glare at them like that."

Then a guy was just walking past them and accidentally bumped into Karen. And just like that, Rick shouted at him with a "HEY!!!" and tackled the guy mercilessly.

"Hey man! Get off!!"

"How dare you hurt Karen!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!!! I was just walking! I didn't mean to bump into your girlfriend!"

Karen tried to pull Rick off of the guy. Once she did, the guy just ran off before Rick could tackle him again.

"Rick, what were you doing??!!"

"I was only trying to protect you!"

"Rick, I don't **NEED** to be protected like that! It was an accident! Sometimes you can just be so immature… You're too possessive Rick!"

"Karen, I was just-"

"I don't need your excuses Rick! I'm going home by myself!"

And when she left, Rick stood there all alone in anger. Meanwhile, Karen ran back home in tears and ran into her room while her mom didn't get a chance to ask what's wrong. She ran towards her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

"_(sniff) Stupid Rick…_"

She grabbed the picture of Rick and her beside her bed and teared out the picture of Rick leaving only Karen.

"Karen?"

She turned around and saw Koji standing at her doorway. She quickly got up and ran over to hug him while crying her eyes out on his chest.

"Oh Koji…"

"I heard you crying all the way from the park. Is something wrong?"

"It's just that… Rick… and… he just… (sniff)"

"Oh it's something that has to deal with Rick."

"He's such a jerk sometimes!! I feel sick…"

Koji felt sorry for her and wrapped his arms around her. He tried to calm her down by placing his hand on her head and embracing her gently. She smiled a bit and stayed a bit longer.

"I knew you would always be there for me Koji…"

Meanwhile, Rick was at home sitting in front of his fireplace.

"_Stupid Koji… he's responsible for everything that Karen said to me… I'll deal with him yet…_"

The next day, Karen was sleeping soundly. Suddenly, she smelled something really great in the kitchen. She opened up her bedroom door and saw that her mom had made her an omelet for breakfast, her favorite. She sat at her table and found a note written in Koji's handwriting

"_Meet me at the tree at the base of Mother's Hill. We'll talk!_

_Koji._"

She smiled and thought deeply about what Koji had done for her. She smiled and blushed at the way Koji held her. After breakfast, she went ahead to talk with Koji at the base of Mother's Hill. She met up with Ann along the way.

"Hey Karen!"

"Oh hey Ann."

"I heard that you ditched Rick at the park last night. Aren't you sad?"

"A little, but not in the least bit. Koji made me feel better last night."

Ann made a face and asked about what happened slyly.

"Ooh… what did you and Koji do together?"

"It's nothing! He just held me when I was feeling sad. That's all."

She stopped for a moment and smiled again for what Koji had done for her.

"He was really nice to me… he actually cares about how I feel… Ann… I think…"

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm in love with him…"

She blushed and Ann smiled and gave her a hug.

"Aww!!! That's so cute!!! I knew you two look perfect for each other!"

"What?! No! I mean, uh… I like him, but uh… how should I say this… umm…"

"Come on! Don't lie to me…"

"(sigh) Okay I do like him… he really cares about me… and plus… whenever he holds me… I feel… so comfortable around him… like I've been waiting for him to do it…"

"Look Karen, talk to Koji first and just give it some time… you can't just ask him out already… he may need some time to think… aren't you going at this a little fast?"

"Yeah… I guess you're right… I don't even know a lot about him. Maybe if I take some time to know him more, I'll probably think of asking him out."

They waved goodbye to each other and Karen continued to go to Mother's Hill. There, she found Koji sitting at the tree holding a little fox cub and its mother sitting next to him.

"Aww… that's so cute…"

"She was just born yesterday… I wanted to show you, but you were on a date with Rick. I've been taking care of her ever since…"

"You're so great with animals…"

"Heh… I guess its genetics… my family have been great with animals for a long time…"

She sat close to Koji and held the cub in her arms.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I just wanna know if you're feeling a little better from yesterday. You were crying your eyes out until you went to sleep."

"You stayed up all night for me?"

"You looked like you needed a friend… I never seen you that sad before…"

"Koji…"

She laid her head on Koji's shoulder while giving the cub back to its mother. Suddenly, Rick appeared and saw Koji and Karen together. His face flashed with anger and he grabbed Koji by the collar and slugged him right in the face.

"I thought I told you to stay away!!!!"

"Rgh… you're crazy man…"

He pulled Koji up and punched him again. Karen tried to stop Rick and just shouted at him.

"Stop it Rick! He never did anything wrong!"

"Of course he did! Come on Karen I'm taking you home!"

He grabbed her arm but Karen snatched it away.

"No! After I saw the way you've been acting, I've realized that I've been going out with a big jerk!"

"Karen…"

"We're done Rick…"

"Fine! You know what? I don't need you! You're just gonna be crawling back to me one day!"

He left with a defiant smirk on his face and went home. She looked at Rick for one last time and turned her attention to Koji whose nose was already bleeding from the impact. She held him up and walked back with him to the clinic where Elli repaired the nose and put some ice on his cheek and eye.

"I'm sorry for what happened today Koji…"

"Don't worry… it's not your fault…"

"I don't think that I should've broken up with Rick like that."

Then Elli came back with a new ice pack and rubbed Karen's back for reassurance.

"Hey… don't worry… you had to because you were doing the right thing… if you went out with him any longer, your troubles are just gonna keep increasing…"

"You're right… thanks Elli… if you don't mind, I would like to be alone with Koji for a bit."

"Alright… I'll give you all the time you need…"

She looked at Koji who still smiled behind the bandage and ice pack. She just couldn't believe that he still kept smiling, even if he got hurt. She smiled back at him and held Koji closer to her.

"Koji... I wanna ask you a question…"

"Well, what is it?"

She thought for a little while about what Ann said. She loves him, but she also thinks that it's a little too soon. She loved him because he always make her feel happy and that even through all the troubles that has been occurring between them, he still kept a warm smile that she knew she would love, but she realizes that even throughout all the drama, she doesn't want to tell him. Not yet.

"It's nothing… can you just hold me for a bit longer?"

Her eyes closed and just let her heart flow through the hug.

"_Koji…_"


	4. Chapter 4: The Blossom of a New Day

Yay! Another exciting chapter of Harvest Moon! This chapter will show the aftermath of the conflicts between Karen, Koji, and Rick. Momo-chan! I hope you get to read this chapter! You're my number one fan! Don't worry people, I'm not getting into Karen and Koji's relationship yet. As of last chapter, if it were the game, Karen's heart outside would be blue, but her heart inside would be orange, but Koji only sees the blue part. I think I may be able to put up another chapter soon! So I hope you enjoy this one! Bad reviews means deletion!

Talking  
_Thinking/Memories  
_**Important words/Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Blossom of a New Day

The next day, Koji was still at home trying to recover from Rick's blows. He still couldn't believe that a guy like him could actually have the guts to punch him in the face, breaking his nose in the process. After work, he headed straight for the inn for a drink as a celebration for a job well done. He found Cliff and sat right next to him and ordered a cold one.

"What's up Koji? Ouch, what happened?"

"Oh, Rick popped me in the face after he saw Karen and me hanging out."

"Heh… jealousy is a horrible thing…"

Doug came back with two bottles of wine and they both drank it cheerfully. They opened their bottles at the same time and drank it like there's no tomorrow.

"Ahh… that drink made these wounds feel like I never had them at all…"

"That's the miracle of alcohol buddy…"

After ordering another one, Ann walked by and greeted Koji.

"Hey Koji, what happened to your face?"

"Rick slugged me after hanging out with Karen."

"That jerk! I have the mind to slug **HIM** one!!!"

"Calm down Ann…"

Karen came in and sat next to Koji.

"Hey Koji… are your wounds starting to heal yet?"

"Yeah. I wanna thank you for taking me to the clinic yesterday. I'm still sorry that you had to break up with Rick though… Are you gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm over him. I'm just glad that he didn't try to kill you… I was so scared back there… I never seen him like that before…"

"He only acted like that because he's just overprotective and too possessive… My parents always said that if you care about someone, you go to the one you care about the most first… you were my first."

Karen blushed but shook it away after Doug gave her a tall drink. She quickly drank it all in one sitting and then she ordered another one.

"Heh… I forgot how much of a heavy drinker you are…"

"When I first tasted wine, I didn't like it. But now I've grown to love it… Sometimes I think that wine on special occasions is romantic… What do you think Koji?"

A cold sweat appeared on her face after seeing that Koji was busy drinking himself silly. He passed out after that and Karen had to take him home. She went home after putting Koji in bed to recover and met up with Rick. Her face went from happy to cold after seeing Rick.

"Hey Karen…"

"What is it that you want Rick?"

"Well-"

"If you wanna get back together with me, then forget about it. You banged up Koji really bad and I'll never forgive you for that."

"But Karen, what does Koji have that I don't?"

"Well, for starters, he actually let me have my own space!"

"I give you your own space!"

Karen sighed in hopelessness.

"…you don't understand Rick… Koji has the qualities of a kind and caring person. Yesterday, I saw the way he handled a newborn fox cub. He was so kind and caring and I just feel so warm by that. Why couldn't you ever be like that Rick?"

"Because I'm not a sissy!"

"Koji's not a sissy! The only sissy I ever met is you! I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna get back together with you Rick… Not after with what you've done… Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to at the shop."

She walked past Rick and he just yelled back at her.

"Give me another chance!!! **JUST ONE!!!**"

She looked back in fright and ran into the store. Karen went into her house and laid out on her bed. Her mom went in to check up on her.

"Karen? What's wrong?"

"I want Rick to keep away from me… I don't like him anymore…"

"Don't worry Karen… If anything bad happens to you, you can just talk to me, dad, your friends, or Koji…"

"…thanks Mom…"

Meanwhile, Koji just woke up from his hangover and was sitting on his bed watching T.V. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He opened it and it was Elli and Karen.

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"We're just here to check up on you. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah no problems."

"Listen Koji, I just wanna talk to you about Rick."

"Umm… sure…"

"Look, I know we had this conversation a lot of times before, but I feel a lot better when I'm talking with you. I think Rick is really starting to get violent between you and me, and well, I just wanna know if there's anything that we can do about this."

Koji looked at the floor and smiled.

"Karen, Rick's gonna continue doing what he's gonna do… there's nothing we can do to stop him… The only thing that matters to me the most is how will this affect our way of life? Now that everyone knows what Rick tried to do to me…"

Karen looked at the floor with Koji while Elli changed Koji's bandage. She thought about it for a long time and answered.

"If Rick's gonna keep doing what he does, I'm worried that Rick might hurt me or even worse, you…"

"Well, I guess we shouldn't worry too much. If you worry too much, then your worst nightmares will come true…"

"…thanks…"

Suddenly, another there was another knock on the door. When Koji opened it, it was Popuri, Ann, Mary, Cliff, Gray, Karen's parents, Zack, and Saibara.

"Hey Koji! Hey Karen! Hey Elli! We came to give Koji some get well gifts."

All of them gave Koji some gifts. Some were wrapped in a box, others were just there. Popuri shoved her gift into Koji's arms.

"Here Koji! This gift says to get well soon and to apologize for what my idiot brother tried to do…"

He opened it and it was a wine set. It had everything from glasses to the ice bucket.

"I know how much you love wine so I got you this. Don't tell Rick though, he might go ballistic if he sees that you got a better gift than what he got when I tried to make him feel better… I thought that you should come first…"

Ann shoved Popuri out of the way and gave Koji her gift.

"Here, it's to go along with the wine set."

He opened it and it was bottle of wine with a pink ribbon on it. Mary's gift was next.

"Here… I made this photo album for you. It has all the pictures from when you first came into town… I hope you get well soon."

"Thanks Mary."

Cliff gave him a spice rack, Gray gave him a wall clock that actually works, Karen's parents gave him some flower seeds, Zack gave him money that pays twice the amount than what he usually receives, and Saibara gave him gold plaque that says "Get well soon. Good health leads to a good life."

"Thanks for the gifts everyone."

Saibara sat next to Koji and gave him some words of wisdom.

"Now, Koji, I think that it's a good time to remember all the wonderful things that you have done here in Mineral Town."

"Saibara, I'm injured not dead."

He laughed and gave him a handshake on getting well soon. Soon after, all of them left. The girls gave Koji a big hug, Cliff, Gray, Zack, and Saibara some handshakes, and a hug from Sasha and a nice pat on the back from Jeff. Elli also left Koji a gift after a hug. She gave him a teddy bear with a bandage on its head. Finally Karen sat down with Koji.

"That's a lot of gifts you received."

"Yeah. I don't think I have enough room to put all this stuff… But it was nice though to have everyone's sympathy."

Suddenly, another knock on the door came. Another visitor? As he opened the door, he found Rick with a box in his hands. The expression on his face was sad and depressing.

"Rick?"

"Rick, what are you doing here? I'm still not getting back together with you…"

"That's not why I'm here… Koji,"

"Hm?"

"Here… I wanna say I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I'm also sorry for being suspicious of you and for breaking your nose."

Koji opened the box and what he received was a get well card with a plaque that says "I know I never officially said this to you before, but Welcome to Mineral Town." and the card says "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused and I hope this gift can make it up to you."

"Karen, Koji, I know I've been a real jerk lately. And I really hope that you two can forgive me."

Karen looked at Rick and gave him a small hug.

"Rick, I'm sorry I shouted at you. Even though I still can't forgive you for what you did to Koji and that I still don't wanna be back together with you, I just hope that we can still remain friends."

Rick smiled a little.

"That's all I ask."

He gave Karen one final hug and their relationship was officially over. Koji came to give Rick a handshake and after the goodbyes, Rick went home.

"Karen… I hope that Rick can still be able to make the right choices…"

"I hope he will too…"

Before Karen left, she gave Koji a long and warm hug and gave him a box of Moondrop seeds.

"Why are you giving me these?"

"They're my favorite type of flower. If you grow these on your farm, then you'll have honey. Not only that… you'll make me happy…"

He blushed and Karen did too.

"Thanks Karen… I will… you're a true friend…"

"You're… a true friend as well…"

And finally, the troubles between Karen, Koji, and Rick were finally over. But this happiness could not last very long. For what Koji still doesn't know is that there will still be tears, romance, and drama that await him. As summer arrives, Koji's problems are still getting worse.


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival of Summer

Hey would you look at that! New chapter update! I'll put up more soon. This chapter is practically the shortest compared to the others. But at least its still a good chapter! Wow, I'm on a roll! Blackwolf39 won't be making chapters for a while because he needs to focus on school right now, seeing that the end of the semester is almost here. But don't fret, he'll be back up and running probably during winter break. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Bad reviews means deletion!!!

Talking  
_Thinking/Memories  
_**Important words/Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 5: Arrival of Summer

A couple weeks have passed and Koji's wounds have healed. When he woke up, he woke up to a sudden temperature change and a bright, sunny day. He went outside, took off his cap, wiped his head, and got to work. Once he saw the field, he noticed that there were more weeds than before. He kept working until all the weeds were gone, watered the plants, tended to his chickens, and went into town to start his day. As he went inside the inn, he noticed Popuri gossiping with Ann and Karen.

"Hey Popuri, what's up?"

"Didn't you hear? Kai's coming back!!!"

He tilted his head in confusion and searched Karen for answers.

"Kai's Popuri's crush. She had a crush on him since both of them met. Rick's not too happy about her having a crush on Kai. He thinks that Kai's just a total jerk. But he's not a jerk… I like him too… Now that I think about it, I even have a crush on him too…"

Koji's heart sank and just responded with a solemn "Oh…"

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh… um… it's nothing… I just didn't have my daily wine fix. How about I buy us a couple of drinks?"

"That'd be great!"

He went over to the counter to talk with Doug and Cliff, the one of the only men who can actually understand with where he's going.

"Here you go Koji, two cold ones."

"Thanks Doug…"

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Cliff…"

He gave Koji a nice pat on the back.

"Come on! You can tell us!"

"…Okay, but do you swear not to tell Karen?"

"You have our word!"

So then he explained to them about Karen, his crush on her, and Kai. Doug gave him another bottle on the house to cheer him up and Cliff gave him a good pat.

"Hey don't worry Koji, it's just a crush on him! It doesn't mean that they're married or something!"

"Yeah…"

"You worry too much! Tell you what though, let me buy us some set meals to cheer you up! Food is one way to make a person happy!"

"Thanks man…"

So then Cliff ordered a couple of meals. As Koji took a bite out of Doug's cooking, he felt a little better. Before Koji left, he gave Karen a bottle of wine for her to drink and gave her a hug goodbye.

"Hey Karen, does Koji seem a little sad to you?"

"Yeah… he does…"

"I think it's because you have a crush on Kai. I thought you had a crush on Koji before…"

"Yeah I thought so too… It was a big one until Koji just told me that I'm just a true friend to him… I guess I thought that Koji wouldn't have a crush on me after he said that…"

"Poor guy… you should talk to him."

She left the inn and went out to find Koji, who was sitting at his usual spot near the waterfall.

"Hey Koji… you doing okay?"

"Huh? Oh I told you it's nothing… it's just the side effects of the wine."

"Are you sure that's the only problem?"

"…Well… yeah… I'm okay, no need to worry about me…"

He smiled and got up to walk with Karen to the beach.

"Hey Karen…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think of me as just… you know…"

"What?"

"More than a friend?"

She blushed a little and turned away from Koji.

"I'm sorry… Koji… I think you're a great guy and all but… I don't really have that much attractions to you yet. I think that maybe we should just get to know each other more first… I hope you understand…"

"Oh… yeah… I guess…"

"I knew you would understand. Oh, there's Popuri! Kai must be arriving soon!"

Karen rushed over to Popuri to wait with her. Koji stayed behind for a bit until he was caught up with Cliff.

"Hey, don't worry… I'll walk with you…"

"…thanks man…"

Both of them arrived at the beach until they were suddenly attacked by a crowd of screaming girls. There was a small boat arriving upon shore. The crowd was greeted by a young man wearing a purple bandana, brown leather jacket, white shirt, and black jeans. His skin was tanner than Zack's and compared to all the other boys' scrawny arms, his arms were a bit bigger. He flashed a smile and all the girls melted at the sight of him. This was Kai. This was the guy that Karen has a crush on. Karen and Popuri waited behind the crowd. When the crowd died, Popuri glomped him and Karen gave him long hug. Koji felt a little jealous but Cliff was there to calm him down. Then, Koji saw that Karen, Popuri, and Kai were walking toward him up the steps.

"Hey Koji! What are you doing up there? Come on down!"

Koji started to go off in the opposite direction, but Cliff told him to just go along with it. He walked down the stairs with Cliff and greeted the handsomer looking guy than Koji.

"Koji, I want you to meet Kai. He only comes here during the summer."

"Oh… um… hey."

"So you're the guy that Popuri was talking about. I heard that you run that abandoned farm of yours."

"Yeah… it's um… mine now."

"Well, it was nice talking to you. Come on Popuri, let's go surprise your mother."

She clinged onto his arm while they were walking towards her house. Karen stayed behind with Koji and Cliff.

"Isn't he dreamy?"

Koji and Cliff coughed and looked all around the place.

"Koji, what's wrong?"

"Hmm? It's nothing…"

"Well, what about you Cliff? Don't you think he's awesome?"

"Well, let's see. I'm not gonna answer that question because of the fact that I'm a **guy** and that we **guys** try to keep our masculinity, thus not calling him awesome or 'dreamy'."

"(sigh) you just don't seem to understand women at all do you? Let's go to the waterfall Koji. We'll talk."

She took Koji's arm and dragged him to the waterfall.

"Do you mind telling me what's wrong?"

"I told you it's nothing…"

"Well, after seeing your behavior around Kai, I don't think it's nothing."

"Okay, you caught me… it's just… I don't know…"

She placed her hand on Koji's back and rubbed him gently while sitting close to him.

"Go on…"

"I just think… well… what if… you… really like this guy… and now that you're single… um… and you chose to go out with him… and…"

Karen blushed and hugged Koji for comfort.

"Aww… you're worried that I wouldn't need you anymore… is that it?"

"Well… I guess that's one way of putting it… I just don't want you getting hurt…"

"Don't worry… I won't forget about you… it'll be alright…"

"I just don't know…"

She stayed with Koji for a bit longer until dark. Once the sun came down, Karen gave Koji one big hug goodbye and went home. Koji walked all the way back home and collapsed in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"…_Maybe it's for the best…_"

Meanwhile, Karen was about to arrive home and found Kai waiting at her door.

"Hey Karen, let's talk."

Koji opened his eyes suddenly and realized that worrying is not the way to go. So then he walked outside for a night stroll through town to calm his nerves. Meanwhile, Karen and Kai were just talking with each other down the shore of the beach.

"So how was city life?"

"It's alright… but I love the summer here than back where I used to live."

"I see… hey Kai."

"What is it?"

Karen blushed for a moment and took Kai's hands. Kai's face looked confused and blushed for a bit.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Umm… no. But why do you ask?"

"…kiss me…"

Kai's face was shocked by surprise and sweat came down on his face. Meanwhile, Koji walked out of the inn to get sober after drinking. He followed down a path through the Square and then collapsed for a minute or two. Karen closed her eyes and waited for Kai to kiss her.

"Karen, wait… I can't do this… I just can't! I mean you're a good girl and all, but…"

"But I wanna be with you…"

"No Karen, I'm sorry but- mmph!"

Karen lunged at Kai and planted her lips onto his. Kai panicked and tried so hard to get her off of her, but she just kept coming back for more. Suddenly, he turned his head towards the steps and noticed Koji just standing at the top. Koji's heart sank even deeper. Kai was shocked to see Koji up there. Koji's face was surprised to see Karen do this in front of him. His hands grew cold, his body was numb, and his heart was racing. He was devastated to see Karen, his one true love, making out with Kai, whom he just met. Karen saw Koji and got off of Kai. She ran after him, but Koji just ran back home without ever looking at her again. She turned back and saw Kai running back to his shack. Both of Koji and Kai were devastated. Koji just lost the girl of his dreams, Kai just lost his new friend, and Karen, poor Karen, had just lost the budding friendship with Koji. She was left alone in tears. Meanwhile Koji just collapsed back on his bed with his face buried in his pillow. He was so devastated that he lost her to Kai. He stayed in bed throughout the whole night in despair.


	6. Chapter 6: Hearts Grow

Ooh, last chapter was so sad! I wonder what this chapter would be like. Wait a minute, since I'm the writer of this story, I know! But I'm not gonna tell you guys. Sorry. I wonder if Koji has gotten over with what happened in chapter 5. I guess you'll have to read this to find out! Chapter 7 coming up soon you guys! So keep reading! Enjoy!

Talking  
_Thinking/Memories_  
**Important words/Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 6: Hearts Grow

The next day, Koji woke up to a bright sunny day. Instead of his usual morning grief, he's still destroyed by what happened last night. He still couldn't believe his eyes to see Karen's lips touch Kai's. His heart was still racing and has mixed emotions of grief, anger, and confusion. He went outside to do his daily things, but instead of going to the inn, where he usually meets Karen, he goes to the lone tree at the base of Mother's Hill. He didn't want to go to the inn because of he doesn't want to see Karen, not after what happened. Suddenly, he was met up by Kai.

"Koji…"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Look Koji, I just wanna explain on what happened last night."

"What's the point in explaining? I already saw what happened. Just get out of my face… go on, go be with Karen. Nothing really matters to me now…"

"I didn't know you would feel that way…"

He turned around with his head hanging in sorrow. He took one last look at Koji and headed back. Koji sat underneath the tree and looked at the clouds. Then a fox cub and its mother came. The fox cub sat in his lap and its mother rubbed her head next to Koji's. The fox cub and its mother were the same ones that he took care of last spring. He held the fox to his head and held the cub as well for comfort.

"Thanks for coming here to make me feel better… but I don't think this pain will last very shortly. Now go on, go home now."

The fox and its mother left to its den and Koji went into town. He saw Karen passing by and he didn't even look at her.

"Koji…"

"I don't wanna talk to you… I don't even wanna see you… just leave me alone…"

"But-"

Koji's face flashed red with anger.

"**I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!!**"

Karen's face turned red and tears came down her face. She has never seen Koji like this before. She realizes that what she has done was the worst thing possible to Koji. So instead of chasing after him, she just turned back and headed towards the beach. She knocked on Kai's door to talk with him. He opened the door, saw Karen, and started to close the door, but she stopped him.

"Kai…"

"(sigh) oh it's you again. What do you want now?"

"Koji's sad…"

"So you finally realized that huh? Thanks to you, Koji won't even talk to me. He won't even look at me!"

Karen's tears dripped down from her face and held Kai as tight as she can. Kai felt sorry for her and held her close too. Karen felt a warm feeling in her heart after hugging Kai. Meanwhile, Koji was busy looking at his own reflection in the river. His eyes grew sad and thinking back to what happened last night made him feel even worse. Elli found Koji sulking and went over to comfort him.

"Koji? What's the matter?"

"I don't wanna talk about it…"

"Oh… well, you can tell me…"

"…I found Karen and Kai kissing last night…"

"And it just hurt you inside really bad… didn't it?"

"I didn't think that Karen would do that to me… I mean when she was with Rick, I did feel something, but it wasn't serious… Now that she's with Kai, I just feel like I'm gonna throw up…"

"Do you wanna be left alone for a while?"

"Yeah… thanks for being there for me Elli…"

She turned back home and met up with Karen.

"Oh, Karen…"

"I wanna speak with Koji…"

"I'm sorry Karen… but… he doesn't wanna speak with anyone right now… After with what you did last night... I don't think that he wants to see anyone right now… He's really hurt Karen…"

"Oh… never mind then… I guess with what I was gonna tell him is that…"

"Hmm?"

"Kai and I are going out now… and the worst part for Koji is… I like going out with Kai."

"Don't tell him… it'll only make him feel worse…"

She dropped her head and tears came running down her eyes.

"…(sniff)… I know… I just want our friendship back…"

"Well, he's not your friend anymore Karen… you lost him… I'm sorry…"

Elli gave her a hug and Karen was left looking at Koji from afar. She noticed that he's been sitting at the river for an awful long time. Then, she took one last look at who used to be her friend and went home. She went towards her mother to talk about what happened.

"Mom… I'm going out with Kai… but I don't feel happy…"

"What's wrong?"

"I've lost him… Koji's gone…"

"Karen… Let me tell you something about Koji, that probably even you don't know. He's a special boy… no matter what happens to him, he always smiles. But now that he's gone from your heart, you took that smile away from him…"

"I didn't think that it would matter to him because I'm just a friend to him…"

"Karen, you need to talk to him… regardless of what he says…"

Karen wiped her eyes and smiled for a bit. She headed towards Koji's house and knocked on his door. He opened the door and closed it shut.

"Koji, I need to talk to you…"

"Go away. I don't need your sympathy…"

"Koji listen… (sigh) I'm sorry with what happened… I was in love… I was blinded by love and I didn't see you coming… I thought it wouldn't matter to you…"

Koji didn't answer back. Instead he didn't say anything at all and completely ignored everything she said. He had just lost the girl of his dreams and now his heart is empty. Karen didn't realize that she was everything to him and she blew it.

"If you don't wanna talk to me, I understand…"

She wiped her eyes and headed back home. Meanwhile Koji was sitting in a corner of his room, buried in his knees and arms. Koji's face was covered in tears. Inside his head, memories started racing through his mind. He never had this feeling before. This was the first time that this has ever happened to him. What was going on? In his memories, he has seen the first time that they met. He remembers the time when Duke tried to buy on credit and Koji tried to stop him until Karen got to him. He remembers Karen's beautiful smile and sparkling emerald eyes. His knees became weak whenever he sees her smile and those emerald eyes looking into his. Now whenever he sees Karen, he just couldn't help but look away. Then he cried himself to sleep after those moments and hasn't seen Karen since. The next day, Karen passed by Koji's house to check and see if he was okay. Her hand was about to knock on the door, but gave it a second thought. She thought it would be best for her to just not talk to him.

"_Koji hasn't talked to me for a while… I wonder if he's okay… Koji, I'm sorry…_"

She turned back and headed towards the inn. Ann greeted her with her usual cheerful self and bought her a drink.

"Hey Karen! Wow, you look like a total mess…"

"I don't wanna talk right now Ann…"

"How's Kai doing? I think that it's great that you two are going out now!"

"Yeah… really great…"

"Come on Karen! You used to smile all the time… what's wrong?"

"…It's Koji… he wouldn't talk to me… he wouldn't look at me… he doesn't even wanna be **near** me… I broke his heart Ann… I kissed Kai right in front of him and then he saw what happened with us… I tried to talk to him and explain what was going on, but instead he just kept running… Then Kai ran back to his place and now…"

Her face turned red and her eyes were covered with tears. Ann placed her hand on her back and rubbed her gently.

"Now that Kai and I are going out… he doesn't even wanna be my friend anymore…"

"Karen… what you did was wrong… Koji have always been your friend. I think he may have a crush on you and when he saw you and Kai making out, he was devastated… He gave you his friendship and now you just tossed it aside like some rotten trash on the street. I'm not trying to be mean Karen, but what I'm trying to tell you is that… you did the wrong thing at the wrong time…"

"I guess I only thought of Koji as just a friend and I guess I thought he felt the same way about me too that… I just ignored it…"

"Karen… it's best to just stay away from him… being with him is only just gonna cause some more trouble… you just need some time alone…"

Karen took a long drink from her wine bottle and smiled.

"Thanks Ann…"

She walked outside and found Kai at the beach selling his goods to people. She hugged him, kissed him and stayed with him for a bit.

"So what do you think of this relationship Kai?"

"Huh? Umm… it's alright I guess…"

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I just need some time alone… I'm still worried that Koji still hates me…"

"He doesn't hate you… come here…"

She held his face and gave him a long kiss. Kai pulled away gently, but didn't feel anything. He doesn't have that kind of attraction towards her. He tried to smile, but the thought of Koji still ran through his mind. Karen pulled away from the kiss as well, but she didn't feel anything. There was no spark, no love, nothing. Her relationship was a dud and Koji meant a lot to her now. So she went off to find him. Meanwhile, Koji was resting at Gotz's house. Gotz gave him a cup of wine to ease Koji's sorrows.

"Hey kid, don't worry… there are plenty of other girls left…"

"I don't know Gotz… Karen meant a lot to me…"

A knock on the door came by and Gotz opened it. It was Karen. Koji looked back and looked away. He still hated Karen for what she did to him.

"Koji… I wanna talk to you for a moment…"

"Why?"

"Please… I'm desperate…"

Finally, Koji gave in and went outside to talk to her near the lonely tree.

"This better be quick and this better be good."

"Koji, I'm sorry for what I've done to you. I didn't know that you were watching and I was a fool. A fool in love."

"This talk is over."

He turned away but his hand was caught by Karen's.

"Please… Koji… I want you to be my friend…"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you still talking to me? Why do you want our friendship so bad?! **WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT HOW I FEEL?! JUST TELL ME THAT!!!**"

"Koji…"

His face was red with anger and hot tears were dripping down his face. His eyes were focused on Karen's.

"What do you even know about me?! I'll tell you, **NOTHING!!!** You know nothing about me! You took our friendship and threw it away like trash… and **now** you've come to ask me for forgiveness? You broke my heart Karen… I really cared about you and I thought that nothing would come between our friendship together…"

She cried as well as Koji did too. His eyes were not filled with anger, but despair. She ran up to him and hugged him with her eyes in his chest.

"Koji… I'm sorry… I didn't know that you actually felt that way about me… Can I at least still be your friend?"

Koji's tears fell down on his face and then something happened. He finally gave in and held Karen as close to him as possible. Instead of pulling away, she embraced it.

"I don't have physical attractions for you yet Koji… I still wanna be your friend… so could you please…"

"…"

"…please…"

"I'm sorry Karen…"

"Huh?"

"I'll be your friend… but… I don't think I'll still see you as often…"

"…At least you'll be my friend Koji… That's all I ask…"

She smiled and embraced Koji with a warm hug. Koji smiled and reconciled their friendship with each other. After a long warm embrace with each other, Karen turned back to go home, seeing that she'll never see Koji again. Koji look towards Karen and smiled. He went home with the sadness of never seeing her again. But how long will this last? Will Koji leave for good? Or will they finally make up for their problems? Who knows.


	7. Chapter 7: Flowers of Friendship

What's that smell? It's the smell of a brand new chapter!!! When we left off, Koji and Karen have made up for their troubles. What's gonna happen to them in this chapter? Keep reading and find out! Right now, I'm already working on chapter 8. Thanks to my Thanksgiving Break, I can finally work on my fanfiction as much as I can! Hope you enjoy! Bad reviews means an angry evil me!

Talking  
_Thinking/Memories  
_**Important words/Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 7: Flowers of Friendship

A couple days have passed ever since Koji and Karen have reconciled their relationship. Although, they almost never see each other anymore which still bothers Karen a bit. It was the afternoon and she went out to the inn to grab a drink. Once she went inside, she met Koji who was just coming out. They stared at each other for a moment and Koji just smiled and walked back home. Karen smiled back, but he didn't see her. Her smile faded and just went on to just getting the drink.

"Hey Karen, are you and Koji doing okay?"

"I don't know Ann… we're friends again, but I just feel worried that I'll never see him again. We haven't even talked since."

"He just needs time… here I'll go get you a cold one. Oh hey Popuri!"

She came in and sat next to Karen. She knew about Karen and Kai's relationship but it didn't really bother her because she's happy for Karen and she looks up to Karen like an older sister.

"I heard about what happened between you and Koji… I hope he's doing alright… I'm worried about him…"

"What's to worry? I mean, after all, we're only friends… friends who just never seem to talk…"

Karen got off her stool and went to see Kai.

"Hey sweetie…"

"Oh, um… hey… listen, are the pet names really necessary?"

"Well of course, honey. It shows how much I like being with you."

"Well… okay then. How's Koji doing? He's still not mad at me is he?"

"No of course not. Koji and I had a talk a couple days ago. We're friends again, but…"

"But what?"

"I just never seem to see him again… it's like as if he doesn't want to see me… I'm worried…"

Kai put his arm around Karen and held her gently.

"It's okay… he just need some time to get this through his head."

"I know… I'm just worried that he might drink himself silly because of us… I'll go talk to him."

She gave Kai a kiss and went over to Koji's house. He wasn't inside, so instead she went to check out the waterfall as well, but he wasn't there either. Getting worried she was about to go through the tunnel towards the field next to Mother's Hill. Suddenly, she bumped into Koji.

"Oh hey Koji!"

"Hey."

"We haven't talked in a while, wanna go to the inn?"

"No thanks."

"You're not really talking much to me as usual."

"I know."

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Nope."

"Okay then… well let's go to the field!'

"Nah."

"Why not?"

"Cuz."

"Because why?"

"Secret."

"Umm… okay then… I'll see you later then…"

"Later."

Ann popped out of nowhere to check out how Karen's doing.

"Hey Karen! Did ya talk to him yet?"

"Um… I think…"

She saw Koji heading towards his farm and he never seemed to look back at her again.

"_So this is what Koji was talking about…_"

She looked back to check out the field, but when she arrived, she saw nothing. Everything was just the same as it was before. So instead of getting into his business, she just turned back home.

"Mom… I'm getting kind of worried about Koji."

"Well what's wrong?"

"It's just that… well… I talked to him today, but he didn't really say much. I'm worried that he doesn't want to see me anymore…"

"Karen, Koji's just like that because he's still trying to recover from the aftershock of you and Kai… It happens to all of us… just give him some time…"

"…thanks…"

The next day, Karen was walking towards the inn as usual. She expected to find Koji there, but he's gone. She sat down with Ann to talk with her.

"Koji still hasn't talked to me for a while… I wonder what's up?"

"You worry too much Karen… Oh wait! Here comes Koji right now!"

Koji opened the door and sat at a stool 2 stools away from Karen.

"Um… hey Koji…"

"Hmm? Hey."

"So what's up?"

"Not much."

"Koji, I wanna talk to you about what happened yesterday."

"What?"

"Are you avoiding me for some reason?"

"No."

"Well, can you at least tell me what's up with the one word answers?"

"I dunno."

"Well, alright then…"

She left the inn and headed towards Kai, but Koji stopped her.

"Um Karen, let's talk for a bit."

She blushed and agreed to go with him. They stopped by their usual spots near the river and Koji took a rock and skipped it across.

"So Koji, what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Not much, just wanted to talk for a bit."

"Oh…"

"I bet you're wondering why I was acting the way I was before yesterday."

"Huh?"

"I just feel like that… if we don't see each other much, our friendship could just stay as it is…"

Karen responded with just a gloomy sounding "Oh." It seems that Karen may have feelings for Koji, but not definite. She wants to be his friend, but she also doesn't want to lose him in her life.

"Can you at least tell me what was going on with you and the field?"

"I already told you, it's a secret…"

"Oh…"

"But I'll tell you one thing though."

She turned her head towards Koji's direction. Koji smiled at her and she felt like she was gonna melt.

"It's a special something for a special someone. But I'm not telling you who though."

She smiled and hugged him goodbye. It was a good talk, at least for now. She walked back towards the inn to talk with Ann and Cliff. When she arrived, she ordered herself a bottle and drank in happiness. After that, she met up with Kai and hung around with him for a while.

"I feel like that Koji and I are getting to be best friends again."

"So are you guys talking again?"

"I don't know… he never said…"

"So he's still trying to recover…"

"I broke his heart real bad… I wanted to make it up to him, but he doesn't wanna see me anymore… I still feel really bad for him…"

Kai gave Karen a warm hug and comforted her.

"Thanks sweetie… I feel a little better now…"

"No problem…"

So then she left Kai and started to look for Koji again.

"_How many times have I been looking for Koji? I guess I must be really worried about him._"

As she walked towards the hot springs to take a nice hot bath, suddenly, she saw Koji walking by towards the field.

"_Koji's here… I better go talk to him now…_"

So then she followed Koji as quietly as she can. Once she passed through the tunnel, Koji went over beside the lake and went into the trees. What was Koji doing in the trees? She started to follow him even more and still kept her secretiveness. The trees kept getting harder for her to see until she stopped in the middle of nowhere and lost him.

"_Now where did he go?_"

She was already tired and rested in the middle of a clearing. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her on the shoulder. She quickly turned around and noticed Koji smiling behind her.

"Have you been following me?"

"Um… yeah…"

"Hmph… come on, follow me. I wanna show you something…"

He held out his hand and took her through the trees.

"Karen…"

"Hmm?"

"Remember the thing that I was talking about earlier? About a special something for a special someone?"

Her heart was racing as Koji pulled out the branches and showed her a marvelous field of Moondrops.

"This was the special something for that special someone… you…"

Karen didn't know what to say. She was taken in by the flowers that were supposed to have died off last spring.

"Koji… it's beautiful… but how? I thought these flowers should have died off by now…"

"This field is the only place left to find them. I wanna make up for yelling at you a couple days ago. I'm really sorry for the way I was acting… and I'm sorry for making you worry about me, but I didn't wanna tell you about this yet. Go on, you know you wanna take some with you…"

So then Karen ran into the fields and took a whole bunch with her home.

"But why?"

"Let's just say that it's a gift… a gift for a friend…"

She smiled and gave him a big hug for everything that he's done. She returned to Kai and told him about what Koji did for her. He was even amazed that he could be able to find a whole field full of spring flowers in the summer. After that, Koji haven't spoken to Karen for another long while because he still doesn't want to come between her and her relationship with Kai. But Karen still looked for him and talked with him, even if it was just for one minute. Several weeks later, summer was almost drawing to a close. Who knows what awaits for Koji later on?


	8. Chapter 8: Fireworks of Happiness

Wow, these are alot of chapters that I've submitted! And I still haven't even gotten through the second day of my break yet! It's still the first day and I've submitted all the chapters for my favorite viewers! So I wanna say thanks to everyone and tell you guys that more chapters will be up soon! So keep checking in for more chapters! I hope you enjoy this one!

Talking  
_Thinking/Memories  
_**Important words/Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 8: Fireworks of Happiness

It's been several weeks since Koji reconciled with Karen. Even after showing her a field of her favorite flower, he **still** doesn't wanna talk to her. It seems that Karen has broken his heart more than she thought. Even though he's happy now, deep down in the bottom of his heart, he's still suffering. Karen woke up to a temperature change in the weather. The change wasn't too serious, it's just that it has gotten a little cooler than usual. She checked her calendar and noticed that summer is already ending. She just couldn't believe that throughout the whole summer, she wasn't able to go chill out at the beach by herself, while wearing a nice looking purple bikini to show off her slim, sexy body. So instead of pouting, she just shrugged her shoulders and went into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning Mom."

"Oh morning Karen. Breakfast is on the table."

She went over to her usual spot at the breakfast table and ate her eggs. Suddenly, she remembered something.

"Oh mom, today's the Fireworks Festival."

"Oh that's wonderful. Who're you planning to watch it with?"

"Kai, of course."

"Are you sure?"

She stopped eating for a moment and had a blank expression on her face.

"Yeah… why do you ask?"

"Isn't there anyone else that you would love to watch the fireworks with?"

She thought for a long moment while her mom continued making breakfast for Jeff. It was not after Jeff came out of his bedroom that Karen remembered about who to watch with.

"Oh… him… I'm not sure if that's a good idea Mom…"

"Well you **are** his first friend when he first moved in."

"I know but… what if he still doesn't wanna talk to me… I mean I appreciate all the good things he's done for me, but he's still avoiding me… I just don't get him Mom."

"I know he still can't get over the fact that you're dating Kai, but right now, Koji needs a friend."

"Yeah… I guess you're right… I'll go find him."

Meanwhile, Koji was busy eating breakfast at the inn. It was a rare occasion for him to eat breakfast there, but he didn't have any food left so this was the only place left to get some. It was also the first time for him to actually eat eggs and bacon with alcohol as a drink. Suddenly, Karen came in and sat next to Koji.

"Hey there…"

"Hmm? Oh hey."

"Isn't that a little dangerous? Wine for breakfast?"

"Hey, at least I'm eating **something.**"

She laughed for a bit and Koji smiled. It has been a long time since Karen had ever laughed at Koji's sense of humor. She always remembered how he would be so sarcastic about something or even tickle her tummy while she's on a step ladder stocking up on something and she would always laugh. Even though he doesn't have the **greatest** sense of humor, he still would make her laugh.

"Hey Koji, the Fireworks Festival is coming. Do you think you wanna watch with me?"

Koji put down his fork and finished off the bottle of wine and gave Karen a small smile and then it faded.

"I'm sorry Karen, but… I think I'll watch the fireworks alone."

"Oh… okay then."

"Hey cheer up! At least you got Kai! Don't worry!"

He put his hand on her head and petted her like a little kitten. She smiled a bit and watch Koji leave the inn. Then she ordered a cold bottle of wine to sooth her after a rejection. Then, Ann arrived after cleaning.

"Morning Karen! You sure look gloomy today."

"I'm sorry Ann… I'm guessing that Koji **still** doesn't wanna be near me… I asked him to watch the fireworks with me tonight, but… he just plain shot me down."

"Oh, I'm sorry Karen… But just think about it, Koji's still hurting inside. You really hurt him bad… Now, I'm not trying to make **you** feel bad, it's just… I think that Koji's just doing this to ease his pain."

"Yeah… I guess you're right. Maybe I should just leave Koji alone for a little while."

She left the inn and went straight over to Kai at his shack, who was stocking up on fireworks.

"Hey sweetie, what's all this for?"

"Oh it's for the festival tonight. The fireworks look really great this year."

"Wow, must be romantic."

"Yeah… look Karen, I wanna talk to you about this relationship. It's been bothering me for quite some time now."

"What's wrong? I thought you loved the idea."

"Yeah I did, for a while. It's just… I don't think I'm the right guy for you… do you get what I'm saying?"

"I'm guessing that you don't want me to be your girlfriend… is that it?"

He gave her a warm hug and Karen embraced it.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Karen… but I'm not the right guy for you… Koji is…"

"I don't know about Koji… I'm still getting some time to know him a little more… besides… he still won't talk to me after everything that he's done to make me happy and to make me his friend again…"

"Look, Koji needs a friend right now… and you're the perfect friend **for** him…"

She looked down in sadness and hugged him for one last time.

"Alright, I think I get what you're saying…"

"I really am sorry Karen…"

"…It's alright…"

So then she left in sadness, but her hopes of Koji talking to her again would probably make her feel better. She went over to his house to talk to him, but he wasn't there. Instead, she found a note on his door.

"_Karen, if you're reading this, I'm not at home right now… But still I need some time alone right now… My heart is still recovering. I've made you happy and I'm glad that I did, but… it's just that I don't think that we should see each other for a while… If we just let bygones be bygones, then things could probably get even worse… I'm sorry Karen, but that's my final decision. I hope you understand…_

_Sincerely, Koji._

_P.S. Maybe one day we can talk again, but not right now…_"

Her heart sank after reading her note and tears started falling down on her face. His words stabbed her heart like a dagger. Koji has been gone from Karen's life. She went over to Popuri for emotional help.

"So Koji just left you a note saying that he doesn't wanna see you?"

"(sniff) Uh-huh… I still don't understand why he wants to stay away from me…"

"Don't worry, he'll talk to you again…"

"That's not the real problem… my problem isn't that Koji won't talk to me… My real problem is that Koji and I will never be able to see each other again… all of those memories with him will soon be gone, and he'll be out of my life…"

She placed her hand on her back and rubbed gently. Rick came in with a box of tissues and left as quietly as he can. Karen cried for a little while and eventually gotten a little better. She wiped her eyes and smiled and thought that it's for the best. If Koji can't see her, then she can't see Koji. She left Popuri's house to go for a walk in the woods and maybe spend a little time with Gotz. Suddenly, she found a familiar face. Koji was waling in the opposite direction towards her. She quickly hid behind Gotz's house until Koji left for good. She wiped her forehead until she was caught by Gotz. He found Karen and asked her to come inside and talk for a bit.

"So Karen, why were you trying to hide from Koji?"

"Oh, It's just that… Koji doesn't wanna see me so I thought that if he doesn't wanna see me, then I don't wanna see him… He thinks that it's for the best and it won't increase problems."

"Look Karen, you can't just keep running away from Koji. Even though avoiding him may make you feel better, eventually it's gonna make you feel worse. You keep avoiding him and eventually you'll start to miss him. Then you start to hate him, and before you know it, he'll be completely wiped away from your memories. Running away isn't the answer. Confrontation is. The more you are around him, the more he'll feel better, and the more you'll grow to like him. By the way, didn't **you** have a crush on him at one point?"

Karen laughed and explained the whole thing to Gotz about her only knowing him for a bit and the dating Kai thing. They had lots of laughs and Karen felt a little better. Before she left, she thanked Gotz for making her feel better and left. She checked to see what time it is and it was already getting dark.

"_The fireworks are almost about to start! I better get going!_"

She quickly left and headed towards the beach. There she met everyone except some people. But who she's **really **looking forward to finding was Koji, but he wasn't there.

"Popuri, have you seen Koji?"

"Nope, I haven't seen him."

"Elli?"

"I'm sorry, no."

"Ann?"

"Yeah, I just saw him like about 15 minutes ago. I think he's at his house."

She ran to meet up with Koji as fast as she can. She was already getting exhausted. Finally she arrived at Koji's house, but when she arrived, his lights were off and no note was at the door. She looked inside and no one was in there. He wasn't in his bed and he wasn't watching T.V. The whole house was empty and inside was just pitch black. She was too late and tears had come down her face.

"_I… can't believe it… I was too late… Koji's not there… I didn't think he would actually feel this way about me… (sniff)_"

She leaned her head on the door and cried for a little while. 10 minutes have already passed before the fireworks had started. She looked at her watch and saw that she only has 5 minutes left. She wiped her eyes and headed straight for the beach.

"_I better get going… I don't wanna miss the fireworks… I can't believe it… Koji's not gonna be watching with me… Now I'll never be able to be true friends with him again…_"

She sulked back to the beach while leaving tears behind her. Koji's gone and is not in her life any longer. She arrived at the beach and received many hugs from Ann and Popuri. But when she arrived, she noticed a blue figure at the end of the pier. She walked a bit closer to the silhouette and the image became a bit clearer to her. Then she recognized him immediately. It was Koji sitting at the edge of the pier waiting for the fireworks to start.

"Koji…"

"Huh? Oh… Karen... Thought I wouldn't show up huh?"

She smiled a bit and held Koji as much as she can while finally being able to cry on him. His warm embrace made her feel so happy that he's here.

"Karen… you cry too much…"

She smiled at Koji's shining face and hugged him again.

"Karen, I've been thinking… These past weeks of running away from you has only made me feel worse… I knew I couldn't be there without you and make you feel bad… I'm sorry… friends?"

She held him so close that he actually felt Karen's heartbeat.

"The best…"

The two friends watched the fireworks together while holding each other for comfort. Summer, a season that was full of tears, anger, and betrayal, has finally drawn to a close. But how long will those tears and anger last?


	9. Chapter 9: Falling Leaves

Aww... wasn't that last chapter so sweet? Doesn't it make you wanna give someone a hug too? Well, onto business!!! Here's a new flavor that you simply MUST have to try. It's called... CHAPTER 9!!! I haven't been able to put up more chapters than last time because today's Thanksgiving and all my family members have come to visit, especially blackwolf39!!! My other cousins thought that I spend too much time at the computer and dragged me to the living room to play DDR and Guitar Hero. Blackwolf39 helped me make this chapter. Even though he's a comedic genius, he DOES have his soft side. I showed all my other cousins this fanfic. Most of them thought it was really good, including blackwolf39, and only two of them thought that it was too mushy and gave me suggestions to add some stupid crap in like Koji gets magical robot skills and goes on a killing spree while Karen gets a pet monkey. I beat them up for that because they killed the mood! And now, they'll never bother me with my fanfics again! Those two just never seem to see anime drama like me and blackwolf does. Hope you enjoy!!! Send me bad reviews, and I'll send out my ninja monkeys to destroy you!!!

Talking  
_Thinking/Memories  
_**Important words/Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 9: Falling Leaves

The next morning, Koji found out that it has been a little chilly outside. He checked his calendar and found out that fall has arrived, which means, the harvest begins. He went outside and worked throughout half the day. He then took a small stroll to the inn for rest and relaxation. Upon arrival, he met Ann outside with Karen talking with each other.

"I'm telling you Karen, you should!"

"I don't know… I'm not sure if- Oh! Um… hey Koji!"

"Uh, hey! What's up? What are you two talking about?"

"Oh it's nothing! Just some girl stuff!"

"Well… Alright then, I'm gonna go in and grab a drink. I'll meet up with you later!"

"Alright! See you in a bit."

As Koji walked in, Karen blushed with excitement and Ann squealed at the top of her lungs.

"So Karen, what do you think now?"

"I'm still not sure… he's cute and all, but I'm still not sure if that's a great idea."

"Well, just give some time to think about it. Later."

She went into the inn and Karen was sitting on a bench alone. She still couldn't forget about last night. Koji held her so close that she could even hear his heartbeat. She thought whether she should go out with him or not, but she didn't want it to ruin their friendship. She likes him, but she's still not sure if she **REALLY** likes him. After a moment, she went inside and found Koji sitting at his usual place at the bar. She sat next to him and ordered a bottle of wine.

"Hey Koji."

"Hey! The wine tastes really good at this time of year."

"Well, since it's the harvest time, the grapes are really ripe and it makes the wine taste even better. Listen Koji, I wanna ask you something…"

"Okay, shoot."

"How did you feel about… last night?"

"Last night? Wow, you just jump the gun when it comes to things like this."

"Well, what do you think?"

"Well, you were pretty emotional lately…"

"No! Not that! I meant after… the fireworks?"

"Oh that! Well…"

He stared at his wine bottle for a minute or two and then smiled.

"Well, I thought it was pretty fun! And plus… you were holding me a lot so that made me felt even better…"

Karen blushed.

"Oh… really?"

Koji nodded and Karen blushed even more. She quickly ran to the bathroom to wash her face on account of the redness. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed.

"_Get it together Karen… You've dealt with boys before… you can do this…_"

She walked outside of the bathroom and saw Koji waving at her. Then, she ran into the bathroom again.

"_Just calm yourself down… I mean, after all, he is pretty much the cutest and nicest boy that I've met in Mineral Town…_"

She finally got the nerves to talk to Koji and went outside to meet him again. Koji got off his stool and walked over to Karen to see if anything was wrong. Suddenly, Karen tripped on a crooked wooden board that was sticking out of the floor and landed on Koji. The two landed on the floor with Karen on top and Koji on the bottom. Their faces were so close to each other and they could hear each other's heartbeat in syncopation with one another. Karen blushed so much her face turned red and Koji's as well. Koji stared into Karen's beautiful, sparkling, emerald eyes and Karen stared back into Koji's dark, glowing, brown eyes. Then, Karen's face turned red and fainted onto the floor. She woke up inside Ann's bedroom with Ann sitting next to her.

"Ugh… Ann? What… just happened?"

"Well, let's just say that you fainted on your 'boyfriend'."

She laughed and smiled.

"Ann… he's not my boyfriend… he's just… you know… one of my best guy friends."

"Are you sure? Koji said that your face was pretty red and thought that you liked him."

She jumped out of bed in terror.

"Koji said that??!!!"

Ann laughed and Karen made a face at her joke.

"No… I'm just making that up… But seriously, Koji was worried about you…"

"He was?"

Ann explained everything to Karen and the more she explained it, the redder Karen's face has gotten.

"Face it Karen, you're his princess and he's your knight in shining armor…"

She laughed.

"Well, maybe not a knight. A Romeo maybe, but not a knight…"

They both laughed and Karen left for home. She laid out on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She took out one of the Moondrops that Koji had given her during the spring and took a big whiff out of it. She went to sleep and dreamt of how Koji would come by to her house and sweep her off her feet with wine and a bunch of other gifts. Then she woke up just when Koji was about to plant one on her. She checked her calendar and saw that the Music Festival was today. She went down to the kitchen, grabbed her breakfast and headed outside. Meanwhile, Koji has just finished his work and was met up with Pastor Carter.

"Koji, I have an offer to make."

"Well, what is it?"

"How would you like to play the ocarina at the Music Festival tonight?"

"Ocarina? I don't know, I haven't played those in ages ever since I started guitar."

"Well, how about just giving it another shot?"

"Um… alright sure…"

He took the small instrument and played a bit of a tune he learned after Carter left. The sound of the ocarina sounded like a bird singing a song in the early morning during the morning dew. Karen heard the sound and followed it to the person who was playing it. She kept on following it until she got to Koji's farm. The ocarina was in his hand and Karen smiled.

"I didn't know you play…"

"Ah! Karen, (phew) you scared me…"

She giggled and glomped him.

"Since when did you play ocarina?"

"Since I was just 8 years old. Then I stopped after learning how to play the guitar at age 10. I thought I forgot how to play at first, but when I held the ocarina in my hand, it was like meeting an old friend…"

"_Wow… he's so deep…_"

"So why do you ask Karen?"

"Oh! Because, the Music Festival's today and I was thinking if you were gonna be in it."

"I am. Carter gave me a last minute offer and gave me the ocarina to play. Are you gonna be in it?"

She blushed and smiled while looking at her feet.

"Yeah… I'm… well… singing."

"Heh… who would've thought? First you're a dancer, and now you're a singer. I suppose the next thing that you can do is shoot laser beams out of your eyes."

She laughed and hit him gently on the arm.

"Well that's what I'll do if you make a smartass comment like that again!"

They both laughed and hung out with each other by the river. They kept telling each other stories about their childhood until it was dark. Koji looked at his watch and grabbed Karen by the arm and dragged her over to the church.

"Koji, what's the rush? You're hurting my arm!"

"Heh… sorry, I guess that's what I get for trying to get you there on time!"

They arrived at church and joined up with Ann, Elli, and Mary. Ann and Elli on flutes, while Mary was on piano. Once they opened the church doors, so many people came in. Karen saw how much people were coming in and was scared.

"Karen, what's wrong?"

"…I can't… I just can't do this… I never had to perform in front of **this** much people before… I quit…"

"What? But Karen, you can't quit! You're like the backbone of the whole festival! Everyone's **dying** to come and see you perform! Without you, the whole thing is gonna fall apart!"

"I'm sorry Ann… but…"

She felt a warm and gentle embrace from Koji. She blushed and held onto Koji for comfort.

"It's okay Karen… you can do this… I know you can…"

She smiled and held Koji for one more time.

"Thank you… Koji…"

All five of them got out onto the stage and started performing. Ann and Elli's flutes sounded beautiful and Koji's ocarina and Mary's piano made it sound even more prettier. Then, as Karen was about to sing, she looked at Koji and smiled. Then she let out a beautiful voice that rung throughout the whole church. Her voice sounded like chimes being blown against the wind. Koji stared at Karen and listened to her singing while playing the ocarina in synch with her voice. Then Koji let out all his feelings out into the ocarina and Karen's voice and his playing were intact and sounded like two birds. After the performance, Koji met up with Karen outside who congratulated him on his playing.

"You were awesome Koji!"

"Heh… thanks… I really loved the sound of your voice Karen…"

She smiled and her face turned redder than a tomato.

"Oh… thanks…"

"Since when did you sing like that?"

"Ever since I was a little girl… I got so much into singing and dancing that… it just became a part of me ever since… One time, when I was 10, a talent scout came to me and offered me a record deal…"

"What'd you do?"

"I turned him down…"

Koji's expression on his face went from happy to shocked. Singing and dancing was a part of her life and she just threw away a record deal. Was that the right thing to do?

"Turned it down? But why?"

She stopped walking and looked at her feet. Her face grew more and more redder and her emerald eyes sparkled. Koji placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Because… of something important… I didn't wanna go off on a record deal because I had something more important to do than go around the world… I didn't understand why I turned it down either, but it felt like I had something more meaningful to me than receiving money and recognition… I can't tell you why because it's too personal to tell…"

Karen turned around and gave Koji a warm embrace. He remembered that he had to give up something too for something important. He remembers the first time he came to Mineral Town. He left the lush and opulent lifestyle of the city for something important. To make up a promise that he has broken several years ago. To see the smiling face of that wonderful little girl that he met 10 years ago before his grandfather died. He returned Karen's hug with an even warmer and tender one. He realizes that the only thing that you can do to get something very important to you, is to give up the riches and treasures that has been offered to you. That was the real way to be truly happy.


	10. Chapter 10: Moving Day

Aww... last chapter was so sweet... I feel like giving a hug to everybody!!!! Just kidding. So here's a new chapter update! Koji and Karen are finally getting along! Who knows, maybe they'll even go out with each other. When? I'll tell you that soon enough. So I hope you enjoy this new chapter! I had just came back from my Thanksgiving dinner with my family and now my cousins, except blackwolf, are being stupid. If they give me anymore ideas, I will probably shoot the next thing that moves!!! Just kidding. So enjoy!

Talking  
_Thinking/Memories  
_**Important words/Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 10: Moving Day

The next morning, Koji woke up to yet another chilly morning. He ate his breakfast, put on his hoodie, finished work, and headed out to town. He still couldn't forget about Karen's voice. Her voice still rang in her head and it just warms his heart. Meanwhile, Karen had just woken up. She remembered about last night and the thought of seeing Koji made her very happy. She washed up, headed towards the kitchen, and found her shop being very empty. She looked around and noticed a bunch of boxes in the center of the shop.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Karen but… we're moving…"

Her heart sank. Moving? She never had to move ever since she was 3. This came as a total shock for her.

"Moving?! We can't move! What about all my friends?! What about the shop?! What about…"

Suddenly, the thought of Koji hit her heart. Moving away from Koji was the last thing that she ever wanted to do. Losing someone dear to her made her feel like throwing up. He had always been there for her and now she's going away.

"I'm sorry Karen, but we haven't had business for a long time… since everyone was buying on credit so much, we had no choice but to find another place to live. I know it was short notice, but it was the only choice we had left. Karen, we're going bankrupt."

She couldn't speak. This was very new to her and it was something terribly bad. As Koji arrived at the inn, he found Karen and a whole bunch of wine bottles around her. Karen's body was limp and wasn't responding. She passed out from drinking her sorrows away.

"Karen? Wow, something must be really bad."

She lazily looked up to see who was talking to her and the only face she could recognize was Koji's.

"Koji?"

She got up and walked over to him almost bumping into everything in her way. Then, she collapsed on top of him.

"Karen! What's wrong? What's all this for?"

She wrapped her arms around him and cried onto his chest.

"(sniff)… Koji… hic! I'm… hic! moving…"

"Moving?"

He couldn't believe his ears. He just couldn't believe that the girl of his dreams is moving away from him. He held her head up high and tears were coming down from her sparkling emerald eyes. She wrapped her arms around Koji again and asked him to carry her over to somewhere where she could recover. She woke up inside of Koji's house 2 hours later. When she woke up, she found Koji holding her hand while sleeping on her tummy. She gently took off his hat and sifted her fingers through his brown hair. He opened his eyes and got up from his nap.

"You're finally awake…"

"Yeah…"

They sat inside his house for an extremely long amount of time.

"Isn't there anything that you can do?"

"I'm sorry Koji, but… Dad said that we had no choice. We were going bankrupt and we have to sell the shop…"

"This sucks… I can't believe you're going away…"

"I can't believe it either. I haven't moved away ever since I was 3… I don't wanna move away… I wanna stay here with my friends…"

She held Koji's hands and hugged him as much as she could.

"…with you… Koji…"

He embraced Karen and held her head towards his chest. He sifted his fingers through her hair the same way Karen did to him.

"What is it Karen?"

"I need you…"

Her eyes were covered with tears. Her sadness gave Koji the courage to hold her face close to his. She just can't move away. If she moves away, then Koji will lose someone very dear to his heart.

"…I need you too…"

Koji walked with her towards Popuri's house and she couldn't believe the news either. Popuri gave Karen a very long hug while Rick and Koji were outside talking with each other.

"I still can't believe Karen's moving… After everything we've been through…"

"Yeah… I remember when we were 8 She would always beg me to take her to the woods… I always would and she was so happy on that day… Koji, I wanna make this quick and simple with you… You're the only one who can truly make her happy… She doesn't need me anymore because she needs you… You are a huge piece of her heart that she just can't afford to lose…"

He stared and thought about Rick's words for a while. This was the first time that he ever heard Rick say something intelligently heartwarming before. Rick went inside to comfort Karen, while Koji stayed behind and sat on Popuri's porch for a while. Popuri went outside to check up on him and gave him a long hug.

"I'm sorry this had to happen Koji… I know how much she really means to you…"

She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went back inside. His head dropped to the floor. He put his hands on his pocket and stared at the ground. He just can't believe that Karen's moving. He wiped his eyes and tried to keep himself together. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't help but cry his eyes out. He started to remember the first time that he and Karen met. Her smile always made him melt. Her eyes were the most beautiful things that he has ever seen. She made him happy and he made her happy. Karen was the best friend he ever received. She was the first friend that he ever made. She was the only person that he can ever rely on with his problems. He sees that through all the drama that they had been through, their relationship kept growing and growing. His eyes were covered with tears and stayed on Popuri's porch until Karen finally came out. She saw how sad Koji was and she couldn't help but cry too. The loss of someone special has always been the saddest part, but the loss of the time that they spent with each other and the loss of their friendship was even worse. Koji offered to let her stay at his house for a while. Karen ultimately accepted and it was alright with her folks. Her parents realized that Karen needs a friend to spend time with and to be with for the last time. So she stayed at Koji's house.

"I still can't believe I'm moving…"

"I know…"

"I never wanted to move in the first place…"

"Things aren't gonna be the same without you… I mean who else will hang out with me?"

"You can always try Duke…"

"Oh yeah, and have a hangover every single day? Drinking nothing but wine? Yeah, that sounds like paradise…"

Both of them laughed a little and then got quiet again.

"Hmm… I'm really gonna miss your sense of humor… You always try to pull a fast one on me…"

"Yeah… I only do that to make you happy…"

Koji looked at his floor and racked up the nerve to say something important.

"You really mean a lot to me Karen…"

She blushed and smiled.

"I mean it's really hard to lose someone that you care about… all the memories… the time that you spend with them… they just fade away into nothingness once that someone is gone…"

He took Karen's head and placed it against his shoulder. He placed his hand on his back and rubbing her gently. Nightfall came and the two had already been talking for hours. He got into his bed and Karen slept in his couch. He turned off the lights and the two slept soundly. The next day was moving day for Karen. She came out of her shop with a backpack on and a teddy bear. Once she stepped outside, there was this line of close friends in front of the moving van. She clasped her hand onto her mouth and smiled.

"What's everyone doing here?"

Popuri stepped out in front of the crowd.

"We came to see you off… we thought it wouldn't be right without goodbyes from all your friends…"

She gave Karen a hug and Karen returned it.

"Goodbye, Popuri…"

"We're really gonna miss you Karen…"

She went over to hug Ann and Cliff.

"Bye Ann… bye Cliff…"

"Write back to us someday…"

Next was Rick.

"Goodbye Karen…"

"I'm gonna miss you Rick…"

Next was Elli.

"I guess this is goodbye…"

"I know… I'll miss you…"

And finally, was Koji. She walked over to him and gave him the saddest smile that he has ever seen.

"Hey there…"

"Hey…"

"Looks like this is goodbye…"

"Yeah… looks like it…"

"I'm sorry I had to move Koji… You really mean a lot to me too…"

"You too…"

Then the horn of her car called for her.

"Well… goodbye Koji…"

She gave him a long and warm hug with tears in her eyes. He hugged her back with the same tears. They pulled away from each other while holding each other's hands and stared into each other's eyes. And like that, she let go and left. She looked back with tears in her eyes and sadly waved goodbye to Koji and she was never seen again.

"_Goodbye Karen… I'll miss you…_"

It has been 2 weeks since Karen left. Koji still hasn't gotten over the fact that Karen moved away. Now every time whenever he sees the waterfall, he imagines all the times that Karen and him have been together. Whenever he looks at a bottle of wine, he still remembers how many times that he has visited Karen at the inn. When he walks past the store, he looks inside the window and still can't believe that its gone. The window now has a "For Sale" sign in front and all that Koji could see inside was darkness. He really missed Karen and still couldn't believe she's gone. The next morning, Koji was fast asleep, still dreaming about the times that he and Karen have been with each other. They didn't go out, but they were the best of friends. Possibly the best in the world. Suddenly, Koji was woken up by a familiar voice.

"Koji… Koji… wake up…"

He felt soft, gentle fingers sifting through his hair. He woke up and then…

"Huh?"

"Good morning Koji…"

He couldn't believe his eyes. Karen, in full view and solid, was sitting right in his bed in front of him. He had a surprised expression on his face. Tears came running down from his chocolate eyes.

"Karen? Is that really you?"

She nodded. Then he embraced her with all the warmness of his heart. She hugged him back with tears in her eyes as well.

"But… how?"

"My dad received a letter from some kind of art association. They bought his drawings and now…"

She smiled and held him again. She couldn't get enough of Koji's warmth.

"(sniff)…I missed you Koji!"

"…I missed you too…"

The two friends have been reunited. The care for each other have brought them back together. They say that whenever you lose someone, they're gone before you know it. Well this proved wrong.


	11. Chapter 11: The Moonlight of Love

You just gotta love that last chapter folks! Here's a new one! I'll be able to put up more soon! My cousins have finally gotten to sleep back in the guest room, so now I can finally type in peace... Koji and Karen is really getting to be the best of friends... I wonder how long their friendship will last? Stay tuned! Hope you enjoy the story! I destroy bad reviews with my flaming sword of doom!!!

Talking  
_Thinking/Memories  
_**Important words/Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Moonlight of Love

It was a very chilly morning in Mineral Town. Koji just woke up and got ready for his usual daily routine. After work, he headed over to the river near the waterfall. He took some rocks and skipped them across the river. Then, he looked up into the clouds and smiled. Today was the day. It was a very important day for Koji. So important, that he didn't want to tell anyone about it. He walked into the inn and ordered a tall bottle of wine to relax. Koji has grown very fond of the wine and starts drinking it everyday. He kept drinking until he was met up by Cliff.

"Hey Koji! Nice day huh?"

"Yeah, it's a really nice day."

"Hmm? You seem happy today! Heheh… what's on your mind?"

He smiled.

"Not really much… Hey Cliff, do you think that Karen likes me?"

"Ohh… I see, you wanna see if Karen's got the hots for you is that it?"

"What?! No!! I mean… well…"

Meanwhile, Karen came by the inn and joined Koji for a drink. She ordered two more bottles and gave Koji her usual smile.

"Hey Koji!"

"Oh, hey Karen, it's a really nice day out isn't it?"

"Yeah… it is…"

Karen smiled at him and Koji smiled back. Koji still can't believe that Karen's staying in Mineral Town after what happened the other day.

"Hey Koji?"

"Um…"

"Go on…"

She blushed for a moment and then just shook it off.

"Well, what is it?"

"It's nothing… I gotta go Koji, I'll talk to you later."

She got off her stool and gave Koji a quick hug. She then was met up by Ann wearing her usual cheerful smile and happy tone of voice.

"Hey Karen! Guess what day it is!"

"Um… Oh! Today's Moon Viewing Day right?"

"Yup! Anyone in particular?"

"Well…"

She looked over her shoulder and saw that Koji and Cliff were having a little drinking contest.

"I don't know… should I ask him?"

"Of course you should! You two make a great couple!"

"Ann… I told you before, Koji and I are just great friends… we're not a couple…"

"Quit denying it Karen! I've seen the way you act around Koji! The way you just blush every time he smiles, the way your knees just get weak whenever he holds you close, face it Karen, you're lovesick."

She blushed and smiled a bit.

"I am not…"

"Yes you are…"

"…Well… yeah, I guess I am… but I don't wanna tell Koji! That might make him feel weird. After all we've been through, he probably thinks I'm just a crybaby."

"You are not a crybaby… just ask him and it's over! Simple!"

She gave Karen a nudge and then she accidentally bumped into Koji.

"Uh… hi?"

Karen's face turned hot and then she fainted… again. Later, she woke up inside Ann's bedroom. Ann was fanning her with a fan that Cliff gave her as a birthday present.

"Ann? Oh no… I did it again, didn't I?"

She nodded.

"Look Karen, you need to rack up the nerve of asking him. If you don't then he'll probably go with someone else, and you'll grow up all alone with no one."

"Yeah I guess you're right… I better go talk to him."

So then she got off her bed, headed straight outside and confronted Koji. Unfortunately, he left once she's gotten to him. So then she followed him home.

"Moon Viewing Day? Huh?"

"Um… yeah! It's a really great holiday where you just find a nice spot and look at the moon. I heard that the moon's really beautiful tonight. So what do you say?"

"………I'll think about it…"

He smiled and went back inside his home. Karen's face has turned red and ran straight on home.

"Mom, I need some help!"

"What is it Karen?"

"It's about… a guy…"

"I see, go on…"

"You see… there's this guy that I really, really, **really** like and I don't know what to say to him."

"Ahh… and now you've asked him to come watch the moon with you, is that it?"

She blushed.

"How did you know?"

"It's a woman's intuition. First of all, you need to make yourself look really pretty. Although you've already pulled it off quite nicely!"

She smiled and looked away from her mother.

"Second, you need to make sure that you like him. Give him some signs like sitting up close with him. And third, I'll need to help you with some Moon Dumplings."

"Thanks mom…"

So then they got started. Karen took out the wraps from her fridge and Sasha has already prepared the steamer. Then the two got to work. Meanwhile, Koji was busy talking with Cliff and the other guys.

"So Cliff, what do **you** usually do on Moon Viewing Day?"

"Oh, Ann always drags me to some clearing in a forest and makes us sit on top of a rock together."

"What about you Gray?"

"Not really much. We just watch the moon from at home."

"Rick?"

"Sis and I go up to the roof and watch it together. Then we eat Moon Dumplings. Hey, aren't you going with Karen tonight?"

"Umm… uh… well… you see… uh…"

His face turned red for a second and then Cliff imitated Karen for a bit, only to be met with Koji's fist. Koji walked around the town for a bit and stopped at Town Square. He looked up at the sky and smiled a bit. He kept thinking to himself about this very important day. This day, no one really knows. He never wanted to tell anyone, no matter who it was. Not even Karen. So then he got up and went over to the waterfall to watch the river flow by.

"_Calm yourself down Koji… This is practically the first time that Karen has asked you on a __**real**__ date…_"

Meanwhile, Karen has just finished her Moon Dumplings. Normally, she can't cook to save her life, but with her mom's help, the dumplings actually look and smell great. She smiled and placed them on a plate and covered it in plastic wrap. She then put it inside a small basket and placed a bottle of wine for her and Koji to share. She blushed and couldn't help but get all giddy over the fact that she's going out with Koji. She went to talk to Ann about the great news.

"That's great Karen! Did you pack Moon Dumplings and wine?"

She smiled and held up the basket in front of her.

"Yup! It's all in here! I'm so excited!"

"I know! Koji and you on your first date!"

Karen blushed and placed her hand over Ann's mouth.

"Ann… it's not a date… it's more of a… um… okay, fine, it's a date… But it's Moon Viewing Day!"

"You should tell Koji to meet you at a secluded place that no one has ever dared to go to. Like maybe the top of Mother's Hill?"

"Mother's Hill? Well… Alright then! But why alone? Won't I feel awkward with just me and him sitting there? All by ourselves? I mean, what if I say something stupid or do something that could embarrass me in front of him! Or-"

Ann slapped her straight across the face.

"Pull yourself together woman! Don't worry! You'll do fine!"

"You're right… thanks Ann…"

That night, Karen left Koji a note at the front of his door that told him to meet him at the top of Mother's Hill. As he opened the door, he read the note.

"_Koji, meet me at the top of Mother's Hill for Moon Viewing Day! I think I got a surprise that I know you'll love!_

_Karen._"

He smiled and turned off all the lights in his house. He locked the door and he was on his way. Meanwhile, Karen was already at the top waiting for Koji to arrive. It was almost time for the festival to start and Karen was already getting worried. It was dark and the moon was about to show up any minute. Then, she looked at the bottom of the hill and saw a shadowy figure coming for her. She looked a bit closer and noticed that the figure was wearing a blue hat. She smiled and felt a warm feeling in her heart.

"Koji… you came!"

He smiled and ran up ahead towards her.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Especially with you."

She blushed and the two sat at a tree near the top of the hill. She pulled out the picnic basket and pulled out the dumplings. She blushed a bit and sat a bit closer to Koji.

"Here… I made these for the occasion…"

He took one and ate it.

"Wow, these are actually really good."

"You like it? Well then you'll like this more."

She pulled out the bottle and Koji was thrown back.

"Heh… it's like you have everything in there!"

she smiled and Koji sat near her. She waited for the moon to show up along with Koji. Koji looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey Karen?"

"Umm.. what is it?"

"I'm really glad that you're here with me…"

".Hmm… I'm glad too… the air feels so nice…"

The moon finally showed up and Karen smiled when the moonlight hits her face. Koji stared at her when he saw the moonlight making her emerald eyes sparkle even more. He blushed and put his arm around Karen. Karen was taken back when he puts his other arm around her.

"Koji…"

"Karen… I've been waiting for this for a while now…"

"What do you mean?"

He held her closer to him and stared deeply into her eyes. He smiled and held Karen again. He whispered into her ear with a gentle breath.

"Karen… I love you…"

She was taken back by Koji's words and then smiled at him. Then she gently placed her hand on his face and gently kissed him on the lips. She felt a nice and comfortable feeling in her. Finally she felt the spark that she was waiting for. She pulled away from the kiss and whispered back into his ear.

"I love you too Koji… I've been wanting to say that for a while now too…"

"Huh? Well why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because… I was confused and lost… I didn't know how to tell people… I was waiting for you to say that to me… I love you Koji and I've always loved you... More than you ever know…"

"Karen…"

"You were always there for me… you always held me every time I felt sad… you always make me smile when you smile… I didn't want to tell you until the right time came… Come here…"

She gently placed another kiss on his lips and held Koji as long as possible. After the kiss, Koji opened up the bottle and the both drank out of it in happiness. Karen gently put her arms around Koji and Koji placed his arms around her. They were finally a couple. They held each other as they watched the moon shining in the night sky. The moonlight was bright enough to represent on how much they loved each other. When the day was done, Koji took Karen back home and they both shared a long and passionate goodnight kiss. Karen smiled and Koji smiled back then they both went home for a good night's sleep, thinking about each other before they went to bed. Perhaps, Koji and Karen's relationship will possibly blossom into something more.


	12. Chapter 12: The Perfect Gift

Yay! Karen and Koji are finally going out! To tell you the truth, when I wrote the story, I got chills and was excited near the end. Last chapter was THAT good!!! Anyway, here's another heartwarmer that I think you'll love. I haven't been able to put up more chapters in the morning because my cousins were still here because the Thanksgiving party was also a sleepover and they dragged me to go to Stevie B's, Gamestop, Hot Topic (with blackwolf), American Eagle (my hyperactive cousin), and the Apple Store. We had a pretty good time except for American Eagle. I'm not a fan of their clothing. I'm more like blackwolf. Hot Topic, Gamestop, Stevie B's are my favorite places that I went to. So anyway, I hope I didn't offend anyone with my opinion on American Eagle. So enjoy the story! I feed bad reviews to my alligator sharks.

Talking  
_Thinking/Memories_  
**Important words/Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Perfect Gift

The next day, Koji woke up to a beautiful, fall morning. After he got ready, he wanted to finish work as quickly as possible to go and talk with Karen. He felt so happy after Karen finally told him that she loves him. After finishing work, he went ahead to the inn to go and talk with Karen. But when he went inside, Karen wasn't there. It seems that he arrived a bit earlier than he thought. So instead of going back, he just sat down next to Cliff and grabbed a drink with him.

"Hey Koji! Boy, last night was awesome wasn't it? Ann and I kept talking for hours! So how was your moon viewing day?"

"It was… um… great."

"You don't sound happy… did Karen ditch you?"

"No, I am happy and no, Karen didn't ditch me. I don't think I'm ever gonna forget about last night."

He still couldn't forget when he touched lips with Karen's. The feeling still ran through him and when he grabbed the wine bottle, he was still shaking with excitement that he accidentally dropped it.

"Karen and I are going out now."

Cliff formed a huge smile on his face and patted him on his back.

"Alright! Congratulations man!!! Let's buy you another drink!"

Then, Karen went inside the inn. She looked around and found Koji sitting next to Cliff. She ran over to him and glomped him with happiness.

"Hey sweetie! I couldn't find you at your house…"

She gently held Koji's face and kissed him. Koji smiled and returned the kiss.

"I thought that I would find you at the inn. But you weren't there so here I am."

Cliff smiled at Koji and left the stool.

"Huh? Hey Cliff, where're you going?"

"Oh, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom for a bit."

Then Karen sat in the same stool that Cliff was sitting in. She smiled at Koji and gave him another kiss.

"I wanna talk to you about last night…"

"Well, what is there to talk about?"

"You know, I just wanna talk… Koji, I thought last night was amazing… I never felt like that before… I really love you Koji… I really do…"

He smiled and put his hand on the side of her face and rubbed her gently.

"I love you too…"

"Oh, before I forget, my birthday's coming up!"

"That's cool, remind me to get you something pretty…"

He kissed her and went off. She stayed behind and went over to talk to Ann.

"Hey Karen! How was last night?"

"It was wonderful. Simply wonderful. Koji held me so close and then…"

She blushed madly and smiled. She put both of her hands on each side of her face and turned away.

"…we kissed…"

Ann squealed with delight and hugged Karen while jumping around.

"Congrats Karen! You two are finally a couple!!!"

"I know, I've never been so happy before…"

Meanwhile, Koji was inside the mine, looking for Orichalcum ore, but he couldn't find any. He asked Saibara for help on Orichalcum.

"Orichalcum? Bah! You'll never find it in the place **you're** looking for!"

"Well, what do I do?"

"Listen here. Orichalcum is a very rare metal ore only to be used for special things. Gifts for Girls. You bring me Orichalcum, and I'll make you a present that I know Karen would love!"

"But **where** do I find it?"

"Use your head. Orichalcum is very hard to get. You can only find it in a place that's hard to get."

Koji thought about it for a while and left. He walked for a bit in the woods and then came across the lake. He looked across and found a cave.

"_Is that a mine?_"

He wanted to go across, but there's no boat or anything. So then he tried to swim across, but as he got halfway there, something caught his foot. He tried to get it off, but it was already too late. He sank into the lake and tried to swim back up, but unfortunately, he drowned. He stayed in the water for hours until a mysterious voice called out to him.

"Koji…"

"Huh? Who's there?"

Then, a figure appeared to him. It was a woman dressed in blue with green hair. She looked really beautiful. Was he dreaming?

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Spring Goddess… Koji… If you wanted a gift for Karen, you should've came to me…"

"I didn't think that I would have the need to…"

Suddenly, a large flash came into Koji's face. He woke up, all wet, and we found himself on the surface laying there. Suddenly, when he got up, he felt something in his pocket. He pulled it out and it was a shiny white rock.

"_Is this… Orichalcum?_"

He felt the sides of it and noticed how smooth it was. He smiled and ran back to Saibara who took the Orichalcum and told Koji to come back in 3 days, which was just enough time for him to get the present to Karen on her birthday. Meanwhile, Karen was at the waterfall, thinking about Koji. She touched her lips on where Koji kissed her. She still couldn't believe that he kissed her. She was so happy and Koji held her throughout the whole night. And now, she just can't wait for what Koji was about to give her on her birthday.

"_Koji was so romantic last night… I love him so much… I wonder what he'll give me for my birthday…_"

The next day, Karen went to look for Koji to ask what he'll give her.

"Come on honey, why can't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, but it's a secret. If I tell you now, then the feeling wouldn't be right. I think you'll love it though. Well, anyway, I gotta get to the inn for something. Love ya sweetie…"

He kissed her and was off. Karen really wanted to know what was going on so then she went inside the inn to find out herself. But once she got in, everything looked perfectly normal. She found Koji coming out of the kitchen, brushing flour off of his hands.

"Koji!"

"Karen? What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Well… I thought that you would feel alone, so I came to check you up. What's wrong with me coming here?"

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong."

"Well, I'm gonna talk to Ann."

As she reached for the door, suddenly, Koji stuck his arm out and blocked the door.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Nothing! Nothing's going on, it's a secret."

"Come on! You can tell me!"

"Nope, it's a huge secret!"

"Umm… alright then…"

In the next two days, it was Karen's birthday. When she woke up, she went down into the kitchen and found her favorite omelet on the table. Then, her parents came out bearing gifts. Sasha gave her a small pink teddy bear and Jeff gave her a perfume set. She hugged her parents for the gifts that they gave her and then went off to see Koji. Once she has arrived, she looked inside his window and found him putting something in a small box. She knocked on the door and when Koji came, the box was gone.

"Hey Koji!"

"Hey sweetie… happy birthday…"

He kissed her on the lips and then she blushed and hugged him.

"Oh, aren't you sweet? I love you…"

"Heh… I love you too…"

"I saw you with a box, what's inside?"

"Box? What box?"

"Come on, don't play dumb… I know I saw you with a box… just tell me and it'll be over."

"Heh… can't… It's a secret."

"Is it my present?"

"Maybe…"

"Fine, then let's go to the inn!"

He grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Wait! Let's not go to the inn yet… it's a bit too early."

"What do you mean 'too early'? The inn is always open at this time."

"Yeah, but why not go someplace where we could be… you know…"

She blushed and kissed him again while staring deeply into his eyes.

"(giggle) you mean alone?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, alright! Let's go see a movie!"

So then they went to the movies that was a mile away from Mineral Town. After the movies and many tears, they headed straight back to Mineral Town. They sat near the waterfall and talked for a bit, to get to know more about their childhood.

"So Koji, what was your birthday like?"

"Not really much… my parents **did** get me whatever I wanted, but it still wasn't enough for me… what I really wanted on my birthday was to be with my friends… but that still wasn't enough for me either…"

"Well, what was enough for you?"

"Well… I can't really say… it's too personal… I would never tell anyone about this… not even you… Sorry Karen…"

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulders.

"It's no problem Koji… I understand. I have the same situation as well."

"I know, the guy offered you a record deal and you turned it down because of something that I will never know."

"(giggle) you remember really well don't you?"

"Yeah… I remember back in the city where I used to live, after my summer vacation, people kept saying that I changed."

"How?"

" They kept saying that I'm not who I used to be anymore. I always used to be the kid who would never say much and just become spoiled rotten. But then… some things happened… my grandfather died… and I was never that spoiled kid ever again… I can't tell you why though... it's too embarrassing…"

She smiled and looked at the river. Koji looked at his watch and saw that it was already almost dark. He grabbed Karen's hand and finally took her to the inn. When she opened the door, the entire place was dark.

"Did the inn close already?"

Then, Koji turned on the lights and Karen saw everyone shouting out "Surprise!"

"Koji… you did all of this for me?"

"Yeah… a birthday wouldn't be right without all your friends… Oh and here…"

He took out the box from his rucksack and gave it to Karen. It was covered in white wrapping paper with a giant red bow tied on top of it. She opened the box and was taken back by what Koji gave her. Inside the box was a gold necklace with pieces of jewelry inside.

"Koji… it's… beautiful… But how? I thought you can only make jewelry in the winter…"

"Let's just say that… I got it from a friend…"

He held her gently and kissed her. She closed her eyes and felt his warm lips on hers. And just like Moon Viewing Day, he whispered gently into her ear.

"Happy Birthday Karen… I love you…"

"I love you too…"

And just like that, everyone celebrated Karen's birthday. Wine bottles were opened and tons of merriment was in the air. The party lasted throughout the whole night and Koji and Karen were the last two people that left. Koji gave her one final kiss for the night and went home. As Koji went home, he looked up at the sky, and found a gentle snowfall.

"_Winter's coming… The snow looks like flowers fluttering in the breeze… I wish you could see this Karen…_"


	13. Chapter 13: Snowfall of a New Day

That last chapter was so sweet. I wonder how good this chapter'll be? Who knows? Wait, I know! But I'm not gonna tell you guys. You're gonna have to read the story to find out! My cousins are fast asleep again and now I can have peace and quiet... Ah... So I hope you enjoy this new chapter! This chapter is my longest one because it not only deals with KojixKaren, but two other people that just needs some love too. Enjoy. I will shoot bad reviews with a giant laser gun while laughing maniacally.

Talking  
_Thinking/Memories_  
**Important words/Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 13: Snowfall of a New Day

It was a very cold day in Mineral Town. All the crops have died, the animals have went into hibernation, and everyone in Mineral Town got ready for the winter by stacking up tons of firewood. When Koji woke up, he put on his hoodie and cap, and headed outside. He shivered and could see his breath every 5 seconds. He fed his animals and brushed his horse and had loads of free time to head into town. Meanwhile, Karen was still sleeping unaware of the snowfall that appeared last night. When she turned around to the other side in bed, she was woken up by a kiss. She opened her eyes and saw that Koji was in her bedroom. She freaked and fell out of her bed.

"Heheh… Morning Sleeping Beauty…"

"Ha-ha… very funny… Jeez, why is it so cold in here?"

"It's winter, what did you expect?"

She ran to her window and saw little crystals falling from the sky. She smiled in awe as she saw the whole town covered in a winter wonderland.

"I'm surprised that it actually snows here… back where I used to live, there wasn't any. All we ever receive for winter is just cold air and freezing rain."

She laughed and gave Koji her morning kiss.

"Well, you're lucky to be here. It snows every winter. I still get excited whenever it snows. You wait here while I wash up. And **no peeking!!!**"

Koji blushed and joked by faking a pout.

"Aw… that's no fun!"

She laughed and hit his face with her old clothes, but just when he pulled the clothes off of his face, she was already in her bathroom with the door locked and a sign that says "No Peeking!!!" He sat there quietly on her bed, bored to death. Then, he found a small album of pictures. All of the pictures were of Karen and her younger years. Then, he found a picture that he took his breath away. It was the picture of the same little girl that he met 10 years ago. He stared at the picture and looked at Karen's picture. Both of them looked nothing alike except for the eyes.

"_Could she… Is she… No… It can't… but…_"

He quickly put the album away and shook it off in disbelief. Then, out of boredom, he went over to her bathroom door and peeked into the lock hole. Suddenly, the door opened and he found Karen in her towel staring at him.

"Huh?"

She smiled and laughed.

"Didn't I tell you not to peek? Did you see anything?"

"Maybe…"

She pushed him back onto the bed and Karen pulled off a face.

"Well… if you wanted to see something… you should've asked…"

Koji's face turned red hot as Karen pulled off her towel. Unfortunately for Koji, as she took off the towel, she was already wearing her t-shirt and panties. Koji groaned in disbelief and Karen just laughed at him. He joked around and threw her pillow at her. Then, she got dressed and went straight into the kitchen without saying a word about what happened. Koji went in after her and thought about the picture that he saw. The girl looks so similar to Karen, but unfortunately, he couldn't remember how the girl looked **exactly**. He could never get a clear picture in his head All he could remember clearly about her was her voice. Karen finished her breakfast and saw Koji sitting and staring into space. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared at him with big puppy eyes.

"Koji? What's wrong? Are you mad because you didn't get to see me naked?"

He suddenly smiled and laughed for a bit.

"No! It's not that… I'm just a little slow this morning…"

Then she grabbed her jacket and walked to the inn with Koji, holding his arm. They went inside and were greeted by Ann and Cliff. As they walked through the inn, they noticed that the walls were decorated with wreaths, the stair case was lined with tinsel, and a large Christmas tree was in a far off corner of the room. It seems that Doug and Ann were preparing for the upcoming Christmas party. As the two sat at the bar and saw that Cliff was looking a bit stressed.

"Hey Cliff, what's wrong? You're not your usual cheery self."

"It's nothing, I've… just been drinking too much, that's all…"

Koji ordered two bottles of wine for him and Karen and Ann passed by and sat next to both of them.

"Hey Koji! You're looking a little cheerful today!"

"Well, I could've been better…"

"What's wrong?"

He smiled and joked.

"I didn't get to see Karen naked!"

Karen spat out her drink and pinned Koji to the floor, laughing. She grabbed his collar, made a fist, and just when Koji shut his eyes for the impact, she nuzzled his neck softly. Koji and Karen got up and then they saw Cliff gloomily walk out of the inn.

"Hey Ann, what's up with Cliff?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me… I'm worried about him… Why don't you go talk to him Koji? After all, you two **are** best buds."

"Yeah… I'll go see what's up…"

He went outside and Karen and Ann were left alone, talking with each other about Karen's relationship and about Christmas. Meanwhile, Koji found Cliff walking towards the church.

"Cliff! Wait up!"

"Huh? Oh… Koji…"

"Hey man, what's up? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing wrong… I'm just not feeling very talky today…"

"Come on… you're my best buddy! Besides, we're guys! Guys tell each other stuff! So turn that frown upside down!"

Cliff smiled and laughed for a short time.

"Heheh… Did Karen finally cheer you up by showing you her body?"

His face turned red and smiled.

"No! I'm just trying to make you happy as a friend…"

"I told you Koji it's nothing… Now if you'll excuse me, I wanna be left alone right now…"

Then, Karen and Ann walked up to Koji.

"Did you find anything?"

Cliff went into the church and Koji looked back at Ann and Karen.

"Nah… he wouldn't tell me anything… but he **does** look kind of stressed lately…"

Karen put her hands on Koji and Ann looked into the window of the church. Cliff was sitting in one of the chairs with his head down. Meanwhile Koji and Karen were sitting at their usual spots near the river. Karen placed her hand on Koji's back and rubbed him gently.

"I don't know Karen… I never seen Cliff like this… If he could've just told me what's wrong… then… he wouldn't be like this anymore…"

"Oh… I know it's hard to see your best friend change sweetie…"

"I just don't know what to do…"

"It'll be alright… soon, Cliff will be back to his old self again… you'll see…"

"Yeah… I hope so…"

She held him close and kissed him gently. She stayed with Koji for an extremely long amount of time, comforting him to no end. He placed his arm around her and Karen snuggled into his body. Meanwhile, Ann was watching Cliff sulk throughout the whole inn.

"I don't know Dad… I wish I could help… if only he could just tell me what's wrong…"

"Ann… he just needs some time to think… soon, he'll be his old self again… after all, you're the one he needs the most…"

"You're right…"

The next day, Koji went outside to see if Cliff is okay. Unfortunately, he's still depressed. Karen held his hand and asked him to just talk to him.

"Are you sure he'll even talk to me?"

"Right now… He needs a friend…"

"Yeah… maybe this time, I'll be able to talk to him…"

He went over to Cliff who had just left the inn.

"Hey Cliff…"

"I don't wanna talk right now…"

"Listen… I wanna know what's up with you today…"

"I told you before it's nothing!"

"That doesn't mean for you to not tell us what's up with you…"

"Look, just leave me alone… I don't wanna talk about it…"

"Cliff…"

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

"…Alright then… if that's what you want…"

Cliff went inside the church and stayed there for several hours. Koji went back into the inn and Ann came out to see if anything new has happened.

"Did you find out why Cliff was so sad?"

Koji sadly shook his head and Ann's head drooped.

"Oh… well… thanks anyway Koji…"

"I'm really sorry Ann… but he didn't wanna talk about it… I wish I could've helped…"

"It's alright…"

Koji gave and a warm hug and left with Karen to talk near the river.

"I'm sorry Koji…"

"It's probably not that big of a deal anyway… I just hope Cliff will be alright… We're like brothers…"

"I know it's hard sweetie… but sometimes you just need them to have some alone time to themselves…"

"I just don't know… but thanks for being there for me Karen… I love you…"

"I love you too…"

She embraced Koji and held him the same way as she did last time. Meanwhile, Cliff was talking with Pastor Carter.

"Cliff… you need to tell me what's wrong… it's my duty as a pastor to help you through times of darkness…"

"…It's my family… I remember back where I used to live, it would always snow like this… and now since I moved here… I'm starting to miss them…"

"Cliff… you need to be strong… yes, thinking about your family is a sign that you miss them, but you need to lose the past and live in the now…"

"I don't know…"

Ann watched Cliff through the window until Cliff went outside. It was colder than ever. Cliff's face started to turn red. He couldn't walk straight and nearly tripped over a rock. He couldn't see anything in front of him. All he could see was whiteness of the snow. He stopped in the middle of Town Square and then smiled.

"The snow…"

Koji walked towards the Square to check up on Cliff. But when he arrived, he saw Cliff in the middle, smiling. Suddenly, he collapsed to the ground. Koji panicked and ran towards him.

"Cliff! Cliff!! Somebody get help!!!"

Ann heard the screaming and ran to the Square as fast as she can. She noticed Cliff on the ground with his eyes closed. She gasped and ran over to his immobile body.

"Cliff… no… please… **CLIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Ann? Ann…"

He opened his eyes for a quick second and then lost consciousness. It has been several hours after Cliff's fainting. He was then found at the clinic resting with Ann at his bedside. Koji and Karen watched by.

"Cliff always told me that I remind him of his sister… he always cared for me… I wanted to tell him that I like him, but… I just couldn't… I'm guessing you two would know how that feels…"

Karen wrapped her arms around Ann.

"Don't worry Ann… he'll be fine… The doctor said that Cliff is just overstressed and the winter air made the conditions worse… Before you know it, Cliff will be back to his old self again…"

"Thank you, Karen…"

Koji reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. He looked at it and it was a photo of Cliff in his younger days and his family with him.

"_So this is why Cliff was so stressed lately… His family… He misses his family…_"

He noticed on the side of the younger Cliff was a photo of a little girl that looks similar to Ann. Suddenly, he heard a sound. It sounded like Cliff had woken up. Ann looked up and stared at him. Her aqua eyes stared into his deep brown eyes.

"Ann…"

"Cliff…"

She quickly rushed up to his neck and held him closely with tears in her eyes. He's never seen Ann like this before. He put his arms around her and gently kissed her. She pulled away and held his hands to her face while smiling at her.

"Cliff… don't you ever scare me like that again…"

He gave her a gentle smile and kissed her again. This time, Ann returned it. Koji walked up to him and pulled out the photo of him and his family.

"Hey Cliff… I believe this belongs to you?"

He gave Koji a blank expression on his face while Koji just stood there and smiled.

"How did you?"

"I found it a couple minutes after you collapsed… I thought that you might want it back…"

Cliff smiled and took the picture back. Then he reached out his hand and Koji gave him a friendly hold onto it. He looked at Ann and smiled at her.

"Karen and I'll leave you two alone for a bit…"

Cliff and Ann looked at each other and blushed. As Karen and Koji left, Karen held onto his hand as he took her home.

"I'm glad that you were there for both of them…"

"Yeah… you know, Cliff sometimes remind me of him when he was younger. Throughout my life, I've always missed this one person…"

"Well, who was it?"

He stared at Karen and pictured her as the girl that he met 10 years ago. He smiled and gave Karen a hug.

"…I can't say… But I know she'll be there…"

Karen gave Koji a confused expression on her face and then smiled.

"Well whoever it is… I hope you'll find her…"

The two held each other until dark. Ann has finally confessed her love to Cliff and the two stayed at the inn, talking all night. The first day of winter is always one of the most comfortable time of winter. The snow, the silent winds, and the warmth of each other's hearts, always brings the love of two lovers back together.


	14. Chapter 14: The Stars Say I Love You

Shortest chapter I have ever written, but the feeling in your heart for it is endless... I have gotten some comments from some of my cousins lately, thinking that the story so far is a little repetitive. Well, I'm sorry. Although the story line WILL change once Year 2 starts. I'm not telling you on how it's gonna be, however, there will be something surprising in Year 2. Then, Year 3 will be another good year and Spring of Year 4 will be the last part of the story. I'm not, however, gonna tell you how it's gonna be. So read the story, and I hope you like the chapter! Enjoy!

Talking  
_Thinking/Memories_  
**Important words/Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Stars Say I Love You

Christmas was only a couple of weeks away. But the village folks will have to wait! Instead, for now, they get to something that's more of an appetizer for the upcoming Christmas day, Starry Night Festival. A festival where everyone joins their family for a party at night where the stars shine best. When Koji woke up, he found Karen sitting on his bed smiling at him. She reached out her hand and stroked her finger down from his forehead to his chin.

"Morning…"

"Huh? Oh hey… morning… So why are you in here?"

"Just wanted to see you sleep… you look so cute when you're sleeping…"

He blushed and gave Karen a morning kiss. Karen returned it affectionately and smiled. He washed up and went outside with Karen.

"You do know what tonight is right?"

"Umm… beats me…"

Karen stopped in front of Koji and held his hands.

"Come on… you know…"

"Not really I don't know…"

"(giggle) You're hopeless… today's the Starry Night Festival…"

"What's that?"

Karen laughed and glomped him.

"It's the day that the stars shine the brightest and everyone is staying with their families for the night… Are your parents coming?"

Koji sadly shook his head.

"No… they're always too busy to come visit me… But it's okay though… I actually like living without the nagging of my mom and the barking of my dad…"

Karen laughed again.

"Poor you… Well, you can always come with **my** family…"

"I don't know… wouldn't your dad get angry at me?"

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry… he won't be annoyed… much…"

They both laughed and headed straight for the inn, where they found Ann and Cliff at the bar. Doug kept giving Cliff free wine with a huge smile on his face.

"Come on Cliff! Why won't you join us for Starry Night?"

"I don't know…"

Ann hugged him and stared at him with big puppy eyes.

"Aww… please? Do it for me?"

"Alright…"

"Yay! Oh, hey guys!"

"Hey Ann… I see you and Cliff are getting along well…"

She smiled and stayed with Cliff for a bit longer before she had to go back into the kitchen. Koji and Karen ordered two bottles for each other and sat there smiling at each other.

"Come on Koji, I wouldn't feel right if you didn't come."

He took a big swig out of the bottle and put it down.

"Well… I'll think about it…"

"Well, you better think fast because it **is** sort of last minute…"

Then Koji and Karen left the inn and walked along the beach talking a bit more of their childhood.

"Did you ever do anything like this back in your home town?"

"Yeah… All my friend and family would come over and have tons of talks. My parents and my aunt and uncle would keep talking and talking and talking until I got sick of it. Some of my cousins would try to pick on me and call me names. I got back at them of course."

Karen laughed.

"So what'd you do?"

"Well, whenever they sleep, I always would put in gravy or ground beef in their underwear. They couldn't get the smell out for weeks!"

They both laughed and Koji almost fell.

"So what about you Karen? What has your Starry Night Festivals been like before I came to town?"

"It was fun. Sometimes some of my own family would come over. I would always talk with one of my cousins and always get mad at the ones who were putting pranks on me."

"So did you get back at them?"

"Yeah. I would always have Gauguin sleep in their food and have her catch mice and bury them in it. Then, when they find the dead mice, they freak out and I ran away laughing so hard."

They shared so many laughs at the beach and then things got a little calmer.

"Then… years passed… and some things happened…"

"What kind of things?"

"I don't wanna tell you… I'm afraid it might ruin our relationship… I'm guessing it's best to just leave it in the past…"

"Oh… I have that same feeling too… my cousins always bugged me on how my summer vacation was… I didn't wanna tell them… it was too sad…"

"Aww…"

She held Koji tight and he took her hand. Koji waved goodbye to Karen and then headed on to the waterfall to wait for the festival to start. He looked at the water and thought about all the things that have happened 10 years ago. He kept looking at the water and had memories of his childhood.

"_Koji, your cousins are here!_"

"_Alright mom! Be down in a minute!_"

_He went outside of his room and went downstairs to meet his cousins._

"_Hey Koji! What' up?_"

"_You guys still haven't changed a bit…_"

"_So how was summer? Meet any cute girls lately?_"

"_Well…_"

_He shyly looked at the ground and smiled for a bit. Then his cousins oohed and ahhed._

"_There was this __**one**__ girl…_"

Then Koji remembered the time they both met. Her voice rang through his ears and it was the most beautiful sound that he has ever seen. He remembers the time when they were playing in town with a bunch of other kids. There were some kids that Koji had met when he first came and didn't remember who they were, but the little kids in his memories looked a lot like most of his friends. He played with the mysterious little girl and a littler Ann, Elli, and a littler Cliff. He smiled at his memories of 10 years ago, but unfortunately, it was all but forgotten after his summer break. The only person that he remembers the most, was the small girl that he made a promise to. He remembers when he was back in the city, his whole life changed. His friends back home wanted to know how it went, but he didn't talk about it. Then Koji looked at his watch, saw the time and noticed that it was almost dark.

"_How long have I been sitting here? I better get to Karen's house fast!_"

He got up and ran as fast as he could. There, he saw Karen in the window and came in.

"Koji, you came!"

"Hey…"

She ran and hugged him.

"So where're your parents?"

"Oh, they figured that maybe I should stay at home for a bit while they go out. So here we are… alone… together…"

"You don't sound very happy…"

"No, I am! It's just that this is the first time that my parents left me the house all to myself. I'm guessing that you would feel comfortable. It must be sad living by yourself."

"No, it's alright actually. Although… I do sometimes get kind of lonely at times…"

"Well, now that you're here, let's eat!"

They sat at the table and ate and talked. They had many laughs and romantic parts while they were having fun.

"(sigh) wow, my mom should really learn not to cook so much next time… Koji?"

She found him on the table sleeping. She laughed and woke him up with a kiss. He opened his eyes and got up suddenly. He looked over to his shoulder and saw Karen laughing. He smiled and laughed too.

"Hey Koji… let's go to Mother's Hill…"

"In the snow? In the middle of the night?"

"Yeah! We can be alone there…"

"Aren't we **already** alone?"

"(giggle) Come on…"

She grabbed his hand, went out the door, turned off the lights and locked it. They went through the winter night hand in hand smiling at each other, switching "I love you"-s with one another. Then, they reached the top and sat down in the cold snow.

"Look up…"

Koji looked up into the sky and saw many stars shining brightly in the clear winter night. His mouth opened as he saw how many there were. Karen watched with him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Koji… I'm cold… hold me…"

He turned around and warmed Karen with his hug. She smiled and snuggled into Koji and closed her eyes, whispering how much she loves him. He smiled and looked up into the sky again. There, he could see the memories of his childhood and the good times that went along with it. It was cold, it was dark, but both of them didn't care. Because the warm feelings for each other got them through until the next morning, where everyone is finally preparing for Christmas.


	15. Chapter 15: A Mineral Town Christmas

It's bigger! It's better! That's right people, ultimatemonkey32 is back and better than ever! Sorry for the long wait. I had too much drama myself than the one in the story. I also fell victim to the evil society known as, "school". So much homework, so little time to spend on my fanfics. Sorry for the delay. I haven't given up on this fanfic actually. In fact, it wasn't cancelled but more of on a hiatus. Well, I hope you enjoy this brand spanking new chapter of Harvest Moon: Back To Nature Drama! Rule numero uno! I WILL destroy bad reviews by cutting them up with a food processor! Oh and thank you for the pleasant reviews from Momo-chan! Thank you for being my number one fan Momo-chan! Keep those good reviews going!

Talking  
_Thinking/Memories_  
**Important words/Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 15: A Mineral Town Christmas

It was yet another chilly day in Mineral Town. But this day wasn't like any other ordinary day. No, this day was a time full of happiness, love, joy, and miracles. That's right, it's Christmas time in Mineral Town. Houses decorated with lights, tinsel, and wreaths, smoke coming out of chimneys, and many I-love-you's and presents. Koji came out of the house and headed towards the inn to meet up with Karen.

"Hey Karen."

"Hey babe… "

She gave him a warm kiss and moved over for Koji to sit. Karen wrapped her arms around Koji's neck and kissed him gently.

"It's that time of year again…"

"Yeah… I always loved Christmas… The feeling of it just makes me feel all warm inside…"

Karen smiled and kissed him again. Then, Ann came out of her room with two huge boxes.

"Hey guys! Merry Christmas!!!"

"Wow, what are those boxes for?"

She handed one to Karen and one to Koji. Both of them opened it and a large smile appeared on their faces. Karen got a new skirt while Koji got a teddy bear with a Santa hat. Karen hugged Ann and gave her a present as well. Ann took the box and ripped it up like a mother grizzly protecting her children. She took out the present and was giddy with joy.

"Thanks Karen! I love my new spice rack!"

"Heh… You looked like you needed a new one, so I went out and bought it at Carol's Appliances and More. I'm glad you like it."

Ann gave Karen a huge hug and ran into the kitchen to set it up. Karen turned around and gave Koji a sly smile. Koji blushed as Karen dragged him to his place and shoved him onto his couch. She laid down next to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, stroked his chin, looked at him deeply, and whispered softly into his ear with a voice that could make any boy melt.

"We're finally alone tiger… What do you wanna do?"

"Well, there's something that I always wanna give you…"

He took the side of her face and brought it closer to his. Karen smiled and closed her eyes deeply and blushed.

"Oh you…"

"I love you so much…"

Suddenly, a knock on the door came and their mood instantly stopped. Karen reluctantly let go and pouted for a bit as Koji went to get the door. As he opened it, he was given a letter.

"_Mom and dad?_"

He read the letter and was completely surprised. His parents were coming over for Christmas.

"What is it Koji?"

"My… parents… they're coming over for Christmas…"

"That's wonderful! I can't wait to meet them."

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh… it's… it's nothing."

Karen shrugged and sat with Koji on the couch.

"Hey Koji, can you tell me about your parents? I wanna meet them and I wanna know what they're like."

"Well…"

"Go on."

"My mom is a zoologist and my dad is a vet. Both of my parents are very great with animals, but I think I told you that before. My parents were almost never around. Only on certain days, that I ever get to see them. My dad always expects so much from me. My mom doesn't seem to care, as long as I'm happy. My dad always wants what's best for me. He just doesn't understand…"

"What do you mean?"

"This is my life… and he can't control it…"

"Koji, is that true?"

Koji nodded sadly and Karen wrapped her arms around him, kissed him, and whispered in his ear "It'll be alright…". The next day, Karen and Koji were standing at the pier, waiting for Koji's parents to come. When his parents got off the boat, Koji's mom gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and his dad came off and gave him a big hug.

"Koji, it's so great to finally see the town you're living in!"

"Thanks mom. Hey dad."

"Hey bud! And who's this friend of yours?"

Karen smiled and shook Koji's dad's hand.

"My name is Karen… I'm uh… Koji's girlfriend…"

"Koji! You got a girlfriend and you didn't tell us about it? My boy's growing up now!"

His dad put him in a headlock and gave him a noogie. After the introductions, Karen went off with Koji's mom for Christmas shopping while Koji and his dad needed time for a father-son bond.

"So how's farm life Koji?"

"It's great dad."

"I can't wait to see you grow up to be just like MY dad…"

"Uh… yeah."

"Hey Koji, you know a place where we can get a drink around here?"

"Yeah, I'll show you."

Koji led his dad to the inn where they both got drunk. After drinking, he led his dad back to the square. His dad got up and was automatically sober.

"Thanks for the drink Koji. Now, I got some serious business with you first."

"_Here we go…"_

"Okay, shoot."

His dad looked into Koji's eyes and gave him a big sigh.

"Koji, I think it's time that you come home with us."

A harsh, cold wind blew. Koji's face remained unfazed and serious. Everything was silent. Koji hadn't said a word.

"You've been gone too long, son. It's time that we take you back to the city, where you belong."

"…"

"Starting tomorrow morning, we're going home."

Koji closed his eyes for a minute, took a deep breath, and opened his eyes, but not at his dad, but fixed to the ground. His voice was calm, yet unemotional.

"…I knew you would say that…"

"So you see it my way?"

"Actually dad… to be frank with you………"

The wind blew harder with snowflakes flying everywhere. Both Koji and his dad were silent. His dad's eyes fixed on Koji, but Koji's eyes were fixed onto the ground. Tension builds up as the wind kept blowing.

"What's your decision?"

"…No…"

"I see… and why not?"

"Because dad… I'm done…"

"Done? What are you talking about, **done**?"

"I'm just done with it dad… I'm done with the city… I'd rather stay here… where I **should** belong."

"Are you serious? I give you the offer of a lifetime, and you just shut your old man down like that? What kind of respect is that?! I want you to have the best in your life and you-"

"Maybe **your** life dad, but not mine!"

Koji was shaking and his face fixed onto a serious look. This was finally the first time that he had to confront his own father, the man who he looked up to when he was younger. The man who took care of him since childbirth. The man who he has to confront face-to-face so that he can finally speak his mind.

"You're giving up a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! You're giving up the lifestyle you wanted!"

"No dad…"

His dad's face was shocked with expression. He has never heard his son talk like this to him before.

"I'm giving up the lifestyle **you** wanted. My life is here, in Mineral Town. With all my friends and people who love me dearly. The city life is great and all, but its just not **my **life… I'm sorry dad… but this is the truth and you just need to accept it…"

A little after, Koji left his dad in the center of the square. He headed back home where he met up with Karen. His mom has already gone to look for her husband. Koji and Karen went into the house to talk and Karen comforted him all the way.

"You did the right thing Koji… I know you did…"

"I don't know Karen…"

"Aww…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him gently. Koji placed his hand onto Karen's and Karen rubbed his back gently. Meanwhile, Koji's dad and mom were walking over to Koji's house to talk with their son.

"I can't believe that he would say those things to me, Gwen."

"Carter, it's a phase… All adolescent boys go through these things you know… If I recall, haven't you talked to **your** father like that one time for him restricting you to go out on your own? And didn't you say those things exactly like Koji did?"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

They stopped by Koji's house and overheard Koji and Karen's conversation inside.

"I just don't know what I would do if I left Mineral Town. This whole place has treated me kindly, like I'm actually someone. Than a no one in the city."

"I think I'd be more devastated than you would if you **did** leave… I'd be losing the love of my life… I'm still a little confused on why you said those things... and to your own father…"

"Because Karen… I wanna make my own decisions when I grow up… and not have someone else do it for me… I had to talk that way to him because he has to realize that I'm not the same little boy that he once knew. Enough talk… let's head over to the Christmas party at the inn… we don't want to be late."

Koji and Karen walked out hand-in-hand with each other, while Koji's parents hid behind his house, listening to their whole conversation. Koji and Karen entered the inn with a lot more decorations than before and a humongous Christmas tree in the center. Koji shook hands with Cliff and Gray and received hugs from Ann, Popuri, Elli, and Mary. Karen and Koji grabbed one bottle and two champagne glasses, both making a toast to the Christmas holiday. Just before Koji drank his share, his father came in and gave him a gift.

"Dad…"

"Here son… Merry Christmas…"

He opened it and received a diary. It was old and he read the inside of it. It was empty.

"These pages are blank…"

"I think that if I had to start a new life and record it, I think you would too."

"Are you saying that I can stay?"

"Yes… I've realized that the one thing that a father would really want from his son for Christmas, would be that his son would have to stand up to his own father one day. I'm proud of you son."

Koji smiled and gave his dad a hug and gave his mother a hug as well. Karen came up and gave both his parents hugs.

"Thank you for letting Koji stay here… It means a lot to me and I know that it means a lot to him as well… I hope you have a Merry Christmas."

"You too Karen… Now remember Koji, you better play nice with this girl because I know you'll get something even nicer from her one day."

"I will dad… and again, thanks. Merry Christmas."

His parents left the inn to head out into the city outside of Mineral Town. Karen and Koji drank champagne and then went upstairs to get away from all the talking, merriment, and noise.

"I'm so glad that your dad would let you stay."

"Me too… But I still don't get by what he means by 'getting something even nicer one day'…"

Karen smiled and wrapped her arms around Koji.

"Baby, I think you would know what it would mean soon enough…"

She tilted Koji's head upwards and found a mistletoe underneath them. Koji blushed and Karen as well, combined with her smile and beautiful emerald eyes. She kissed Koji deeply and passionately. The feeling felt so good for both of them, that they did not ever want to let go of each other until the night was done. This feeling is how Christmas should really feel.


	16. Chapter 16: New Year

Hey peoples! Here's another new chapter of Harvest Moon! My cousins have been very stupid lately and tried to mess up my story whenever I take breaks. But I got rid of them. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Filled with love, passion, and romance. Enjoy! I **WILL **destroy bad reviews by launching them out into the stratosphere!!!

Talking  
_Thinking/Memories_  
**Important Words/Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 16: New Year's Arrival

It's been a couple weeks after Christmas. Everyone took down their decorations and family members went home. Everything looked as it should be. It was a bit warmer this time outside because of Spring's arrival. Birds already migrating back and the snow was melting. Koji woke up and found a bright sunny day outside his window. He dragged himself across the floor to check his calendar. It was already New Year's Eve. He smiled and ran outside.

"_I wonder how Karen's doing?"_

He went over to her house to find out. He found her at the front desk. She looked extra beautiful today. He calmed himself down and went inside. Karen saw Koji coming in.

"Hi Koji!"

She ran towards him and kissed him.

"How are you this morning?"

"Could be a little better, but fine I guess… Hey let's go to the Inn. I think Doug may have a surprise for us."

She took his hand and headed out the door, while Jeff got stuck manning the front desk. They went into the inn and smelled so many aromas.

"Hey Doug, what's all this for?"

Doug flashed a smile.

"It's for tonight! The big New Year's Eve Party will be held at the base of Mother's Hill."

"Oh right! You said that every year, we would watch the sunrise of the New Year!"

"Yup! And today will be huge! Lots of food, lots of fun, and lots of fireworks!"

Doug went back into the kitchen as soon as he smelled something burning. He panicked and ran back. Karen and Koji were alone. They both sat down, grabbed their drinks, and left money at the cash register.

"Hey Koji?"

"Hmm?"

"What was your New Year's like?"

"Well… my parents showed up of course, but I usually spend it with some of my friends back in the city. We would always go out to parties on those days. But nothing ever felt the same after my summer vacation. I was a completely different man. I thought more and I was a little more quiet, so I had to spend New Year's alone… Wandering out on the streets…"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright. Because I have you with me now… I love you Karen…"

"I love you too…"

They kissed passionately until Cliff came over.

"Hey guys! Sorry I had to ruin your moment there Koji!"

"Hmm… Cliff… right on time like usual."

"Hey lighten up! It's the New Year's!"

He left and Karen and Koji headed towards the waterfall.

"Karen?"

"Yeah?"

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

"Your New Year's… what is it like?"

She rested her head on Koji's shoulders and placed one hand over his own. She smiled and gently stroked his back.

"Just like everyone else's Koji…"

"Oh…"

"Well… except…"

"What?"

"That one time…"

Karen looked into Koji's eyes and explained the whole situation. She was seven years old and it was the end of summer vacation. She had shorter hair and still had yellow highlights in her hair. She was looking outside the window dreamily.

"_Hey Karen…"_

"…"

"_Karen."_

"…"

"_Karen!"_

"_Huh?"_

She turned around and saw a younger Popuri and a younger Elli. Popuri still had the same hairstyle as she did now, but didn't have the black corset. Elli had her hair tied up in pigtails and wore a small blue dress.

"_Oh, come on Karen! Weren't you listening?! I said, we're late! We volunteered to help Ann with her New Year's party!"_

"_Sorry…"_

"_(sigh) It's fine…"_

All three ran back to the Inn and met up with a younger Ann. Her mother was still alive at the time. She looks so similar to Ann.

"_Hey guys! What's going on?"_

"_Don't be silly Ann, you already know why we're here! You asked us to help you out with the cookies remember?"_

"_Oh right, right… Mom, can you help us?"_

"_Sure I can honey…(cough) I'll help…"_

Doug came through the kitchen door. He had less wrinkles than before and he didn't have a mustache.

"_Honey, are you sure you're to be helping them in your condition?"_

"_I'll be fine…(cough) I've been taking my medicine…"_

"_I don't know, I think you've done enough…"_

"_It'll be alright Doug… (cough) Jeez, you are always so worried…"_

Karen looked out at the window again. She could never forget her summer vacation. She could never forget his eyes and his smile. She met the boy of her dreams and would always remember the way he held her.

"_Please come back someday… K-"_

"_Karen! Don't you wanna bake some cookies or not?"_

"_Coming!"_

She ran back towards her friends to bake the cookies. Hers turned out horrible of course, in contrast to Ann's professional recipe. After her fun, she walked around the village for a bit. Looking up into the sky. She accidentally bumped into Rick.

"_Hey Karen!"_

"_Oh, hey Rick."_

"_What's up with you today?"_

"…_It's nothing…"_

He smiled.

"_Still thinking about him?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_What's his name again? I know it starts with __**some**__ kind of letter, but I forgot what it was... uh…"_

"_(giggle) It started with a K. I can never forget our summer together… All the fun we had…"_

"_Well, I'm not sure about you, but I'm going home. You just keep dreaming Karen! Later!"_

"_Alright… bye Rick…"_

She walked out into the woods and saw Mother's Hill. The last time she saw him. She tried to picture the herself and the boy she met, but she couldn't make out the picture of him. All she remembers is he had brown hair, and that was just about it. She sat at the top and sung the same song that he sung with her. She sat on top until the party started. She looked out into the distance of the stars then suddenly, tears came out and she was slowly crying.

"_I hope you come back soon…"_

Karen finished telling her story to Koji. His eyes were bewildered with amazement. He was surprised because he felt the same way as she did. Karen looked into the river and slowly cried her eyes out, remembering the love of her life and how he didn't come back. Koji felt bad for her and wrapped his arms around her. He held her face and gently kissed her. Karen closed her eyes and felt the warm embrace of his love.

"Karen… I know how you feel exactly…"

"…Is it about that little girl?"

"…"

"Koji?"

"…Yes… I've met her when I was visiting here for summer vacation… I was only five… She… wasn't like all the other girls I knew… When I first came to Mineral Town, I thought that I was gonna be alone the whole summer… until she came… We had so much fun together, but it was short lived… I only stayed during the summer… and I had to go…"

Karen looked at Koji's eyes. The next thing she remembered about the boy were his eyes. Those big glowing brown eyes that always made her melt. Could Koji be the boy that she was thinking about? Or could it be another boy she met during summer vacation, who she felt the same way as she did with Koji? Night has fallen by the time they left the waterfall.

"Come on Karen… This place is depressing… We're gonna be late for the party…"

"Right…"

Koji took her hand and they both headed downstairs to the base of Mother's Hill. There, they met all of their friends and families. Ann and Popuri took a picture with Karen and Koji, posing as if they're all on top of Koji. Koji ate so much food while Karen and Ann talked about what they might do in the new year. Hours passed, food was almost gone, and people are so excited for the sunset of the new year.

"Hey Koji…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sober now… Let's go somewhere where we can be… you know… alone."

Koji smiled, took Karen's hand and they both ran to the top of Mother's Hill. They sat next to each other on the summit and held each other close as they watched the sunrise.

"So many things have passed… I feel like I wanna forget all the bad things… and keep the good ones in my memories… what about you Koji?"

"I feel like that… even if it is a new year…"

"Go on…"

"I never wanna be separated from you Karen… ever…"

They both leaned towards each other and kissed passionately. As they kissed, the sun slowly rose. The sunlight hit Karen's beautiful emerald eyes and Koji's glowing brown eyes.

"Happy New Year baby… I love you so much…"

"I love you too Karen… I hope that nothing ever ruins this new year…"

A new year has finally begun. New beginnings, new love, and new miracles. But how long will those last? And who knows what's in store for them? Meanwhile, out at sea, a boat came was about to come to the shore of Mineral Beach. A man about 15 years old was on board. He had brown hair and shining brown eyes. He was about Koji's height and Koji's size. He had many similarities with Koji, but the only difference was that his skin was a bit darker and his arms were a bit bigger. He flashed a smile and breathed in the sea air.

"_Mineral Town… It's been 10 years since I've been here… I'm coming back for you Karen…"_

Who is this boy? How does he know Karen? It's not Kai, but who is he?


	17. Update

Hey guys, I know that it's been a really long while since I've updated (almost two years in fact). I might discontinue this story, however I may not. I don't wanna let the fans down, yet I have this urge to create another story based off another Harvest Moon game. I don't really know yet, but I'm sorry that I haven't been active in a long while. College is really getting to me. Anyways, I might update on this story just so you know. Keep on reading!

Sincerely,

Ultimatemonkey32


End file.
